Como El Destino Nos Unió
by Neko Alyssa D
Summary: [Ereri/Mpreg/AU/OMEGAVERSE] Levi y Eren se odian a muerte pero en una fiesta beben demasiado y terminan en la misma cama, prometieron no decir nada pero todo cambió cuando Levi resultó estar embarazado. Al final se llegó a un acuerdo en donde Eren tendrá que vivir con Levi hasta que su hijo nazca ¿lograran convivir teniendo en cuenta su odio?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Ya llego su Neko (?)

Este es un Mpreg / AU.

Levi Omega*

Eren Alfa*

 **Alfa:** Es algo así como el Seme. Un alfa se distingue por ser el líder.

 **Omega:** Tiene la capacidad de entrar en celo (Uke).

 **Beta:** Personas 100% humanas y normales.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Levi Ackerman abría sus ojos olivo lentamente para no lastimarse con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y le daban en la cara. Se movió un poco con incomodidad para sentir las sabanas pegadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo…

¡¿Desnudo?! Levi en su vida dormía desnudo, era tan antihigiénico

Imagínate a ti mismo durmiendo sobre piel muerta y pequeños animales que viven en tu colchón, eso era lo que Levi sentía al dormir sin ropa. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Levi abrió los ojos completamente dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que una persona dormía a su lado. Eso era mucho peor que dormir desnudo.

Aquella persona estaba tapada hasta la cabeza mostrando solamente su cabello marrón y parecía darle la espalda. Lo primero que pensó el pelinegro era que se había acostado con Ashley Black*, la que todos conocían como la más zorra de todo el instituto.

A Levi se le erizó la piel.

 _"Por favor que no sea ella, que no sea ella"_

La persona comenzó a moverse y quedo frente a él y efectivamente no era Ashley, sino alguien mucho peor para Levi. Para empezar era un hombre y además era la persona que más odiaba Levi. Así es, era Eren Jaeger el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas despertando a su compañero.

—¿Pero qué demonios te…? —la pregunta de Eren murió al ver a Levi.

Lo miró durante medio segundo y después gritó con el mismo pánico que su compañero.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama desnudo?! … ¡¿Qué demonios hago yo desnudo?! —gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama con rapidez.

—¡Yo que mierda voy a saber! —gritó en el mismo tono mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama.

Antes de que lograra al menos sentarse sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda baja y volvió a acostarse.

—Esto es tu culpa —gimió mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal.

Eren se había vestido con rapidez mirando a Levi retorcerse en su cama.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste la zorra que me paro el culo!

La sangre de Levi hervía en su interior, mataría a ese mocoso.

—¡Estaba borracho! ¡Además tú fuiste quien me metió a su cuarto! ¿Quién es más zorra ahora?

—¡Tú por aceptar!

—¡Vas a quedarte sin cabeza si no te callas!

—¡Inténtalo, es más, acércate y hazlo de una vez! Oh cierto que no puedes porque te duele el…

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Levi se levantó tambaleándose de la cama y se vistió. Eren solo lo miraba con repugnancia.

—Deja de mirarme —dijo Levi irritado.

—Solo estoy esperando a que te vayas.

Levi terminó de vestirse con algo de pesar.

—¿Ponerme la misma ropa del día anterior y no bañarme? sí que me la estoy pasando de maravilla —dijo con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Eren pero se quedó quieto ahí.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Eren rodando los ojos.

—¿Tus padres saben que estoy aquí? —preguntó Levi pensando en que pasaría si los padres de Eren lo vieran salir como sin nada de la habitación del castaño.

—No lo creo, de todos modos están trabajando ahora.

Dicho esto Levi bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el portal de la casa de Eren.

—Una cosa —dijo Eren deteniendo a Levi.

Este bufó con pesar.

—¿Qué?

—No se lo menciones a nadie.

—Obviamente nadie lo sabrá, no soy estúpido

Levi azotó con fuerza la puerta de Eren.

Mientras Levi caminaba lentamente a su casa suspiró.

¿Cómo llego a aceptar ir a esa fiesta?

[[Flashback]]

Los alumnos de instituto Shiganshina estaban muy emocionados ya que ese día se haría la primera fiesta se fraternidad en donde todos participarían.

Obviamente ningún profesor lo sabía, querían evitar problemas y otra platica sobre "alcohol, drogas y sexo en la adolescencia"

La fiesta fue organizada por Hanji Zoe una de las mejores alumnas en el instituto (el mejor era obviamente Levi Ackerman).

Levi estaba en la biblioteca cuando Hanji "la loca cuatro ojos", como él solía llamarla, apareció.

—Enano —le susurró tendiéndole la invitación.

—Sabes que no iré.

—Por favor, todos estarán ahí.

—¿Todos? —dijo Levi levantando una de sus delgadas cejas.

—Así es —dijo la chica alzando el mentón muy orgullosa.

—Menos voy a ir.

Hanji lo miró con desaprobación y se acercó más a él.

—Sé que odias a las personas y todo eso, pero, por favor— rogó la chica.

—No

—Prometo que Eren no se te acercara ni tu a él.

—Maldita cuatro ojos, lo invitaste —susurró con fuerza.

—No tenía opción —se excusó la castaña.

—Shh, zona de lectura —dijo la bibliotecaria que les lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Tch, iré pero más te vale que no se me acerque —dijo rindiéndose cosa que sorprendió mucho a Hanji.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Hanji lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

—Mira estúpida no lo hago por ti, mi hermana piensa ir a esa fiesta y no pienso dejarla sola con toda esa bola de idiotas adolescentes hormonales por ahí.

Hanji sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias enano ya verás que te la pasaras muy bien! —gritó sin recordar en donde se encontraba.

—Señorita Zoe salga por favor —le regañó la bibliotecaria.

—Pero estoy conversando algo muy importante —replicó en voz alta mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

La bibliotecaria fulminó a Hanji con la mirada.

—Pueden discutirlo afuera.

Levi se levantó de su lugar y jaló a Hanji del brazo.

—Gracias señor Ackerman —dijo aliviada la mujer.

[[Fin del flashback]]

Levi llegó a su casa que compartía con su hermana adoptiva Isabel.

Al entrar a ella se dio cuenta de que la chica de ojos verdes lo miraba con atención.

—Aniki —saludó ella.

Él hizo un ademán con la cabeza como saludo.

Isabel lo miró con atención y se dio cuenta de que caminaba lento, y eso no era normal de su hermano mayor.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó la chica acercándose a él y ayudándolo a sentarse.

—Sí, es solo que me caí —mintió.

Isabel sonrió pícaramente.

—Sí claro, te caíste… pero en un pene —dijo y comenzó a reírse.

—Cállate, idiota —dijo Levi pero sonaba desanimado.

Y lo estaba, se sentía una mierda por haber tenido sexo con su enemigo además de que ni recordaba como realmente pasó.

Isabel lo miró durante un segundo mientras que él solo veía la pared azul delante de ellos.

—Isabel —hablo apenado—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la fiesta?

Isabel lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Levi negó cabizbajo.

—Vale, te lo contaré…

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

 **Ashley Black*** Es un OC no relevante a la historia

Tenía la idea de que Mikasa fuera la hermana de Levi pero al final decidí que Isabel quedaría mejor en ese papel. Ustedes saben que adoro a esa ojiverde.

¿Algún Review?

 **Playlist:**

Long Shot – Kelly Carkson


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Holaa! Ya llegó su Neko (?)

Estoy de nuevo con ustedes chicos.

No dejaré notas importantes esta vez.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Levi miró con atención a su hermana que masticaba una galleta de chocolate.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el chico exasperado.

—Oh, cierto lo olvidé —la pelirroja suspiró y miró a la pared.

Levi la observaba mientras esta tragaba su maldita galleta.

Después de unos segundos la chica se dignó a contarle lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

 **[El día de la fiesta 7:41 de la noche]**

Isabel Magnolia arreglaba su vestido verde azulado mientras se miraba en el espejo más largo de su sala.

Levi por su parte, -vestido solamente con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa pulcramente blanca y su típico pañuelo en el cuello- miraba la televisión con aburrimiento, el solo esperaba que la lenta de su hermana menor le avisara que ya estaba lista para irse.

—¡Estoooooy lista! —dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en las "ooooo".

A veces Levi no podía creer que su hermana solo era un año menor que él, y es que, su inmadurez era demasiada.

—Vale vayamos a esa mierda de fiesta —dijo mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba del sillón.

Eran las 8:00 cuando ellos llegaron al lugar en donde se haría la dichosa fiesta de fraternidad.

La fiesta que organizó Hanji obviamente seria en su casa ya que sus padres se habían ido a _New Jersey_ por negocios, pero la increíble mente de Levi aseguraba que esos dos estaban teniendo una segunda luna de miel o que ya no soportaban más estar con su hija y decidieron abandonarla. La segunda opción sonaba más lógica.

Levi toco la puerta para ser recibidos por la loca cuatro ojos.

—Hola chicos, pasen —dijo la anfitriona haciéndose a un lado para que los hermanos pasaran.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a la mitad de la escuela ahí.

—Creí que serían solo los de segundo —bufó el chico.

—Amm nunca dije eso —gritó la castaña por el sonido de la estruendosa música.

Levi siseó, acción que pasó imperceptible por culpa de _Sex On Fire*._

—Isabel no te alejes de mí —ordenó el chico.

Isabel rodó los ojos.

—P-pero…

—Obedece jovencita.

Su hermano siempre era así, después de todo, ambos eran casi huérfanos y él no deseaba que nada le pasara a su única hermanita.

—Levi, tranquilo —dijo Hanji que aún se encontraba con ellos.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

La castaña sonrió y le tendió un vaso desechable con un líquido transparente adentro.

—Así te será más fácil relajarte.

Levi lo rechazó.

—Yo no bebo —gritó el chico por el ruido

—Oh vamos Aniki —dijo Isabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tch.

La canción terminó y hubo solo unos segundos de silencio para que una canción de los 80s resonara en toda la casa.

En ese momento Levi pudo divisar a su pesadilla encarnada en hombre.

Eren Jaeger se encontraba con sus dos estúpidos mejores amigos; El rubio Armin Arlet, la mayoría lo conocía por su talento al escribir la sección más importante del diario del instituto, y Mikasa Ackerman, la jefa de las porristas y la segunda mejor alumna.

El simple hecho de ver a ese trio hacia que la saliva del ojiolivo se volviera bilis.

Las dos chicas seguían esperando que Levi al fin aceptara el vaso.

Levi suspiró.

 _"Es mejor darle prisa a esto"_

Agarró el vaso, y para la sorpresa de ambas se tomó aquella bebida completa como si de agua se tratara.

—Dame más —ordenó a su amiga y ella inmediatamente fue por la botella.

 **[El día de la fiesta 11:30 de la noche]**

Y de un momento a otro todo el mundo se sentía extrañamente conectado con la canción de _Chandelier*_ incluso habían chicos que a duras penas trataban imitar el baile del video musical.

 _(I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

 _Like it doesn't exist)_

Cantaban —más bien gritaban— todos esos chicos con voz desafinada.

Bebían y vomitaban, vomitaban y bebían, vomitaban mientras bebían y así sucesivamente.

Y como se esperaba en una fiesta de fraternidad la mayoría de las personas estaban casi follando en cualquier lugar de la casa de Zoe.

Todos creían que el enano amargado ya estaría en su casa durmiendo mientras su hermana intentaba escaparse para volver la fiesta, pero no fue así, de hecho Levi estaba lidiando con el problema por el que pasa todo omega ebrio con mala suerte.

Así es, Levi había entrado en celo.

—Isabel —gimoteó mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de tequila.

—Tranquilo aniki, no creo que haya un alfa que pueda olerte por aquí.

—Eso espero, idiota.

Levi había aprendido a controlar su celo pero estando ebrio era como el nivel de un videojuego _Survival horror en_ _modo pesadilla*._ Y era aún más difícil con todos esos hombres realmente apuestos rondando en ese lugar.

—Levi, voy a ir a buscar a Hanji, espérame aquí —dijo la chica con una mirada picarona y se fue.

Era obvio que ella le dio a entender que utilizara su celo para _ligar_ con alguien.

 _"Que estupidez"_

Se mantuvo quieto cuando de pronto el instrumental que marca el inicio de una canción sonó y el vocalista comenzó a cantar a través de las bocinas enormes.

 _(This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

 _Into my brain, into none of the above_

 _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

 _This spark of black that i seem to love)_

De alguna manera esa canción lo hizo sentir con ganas de bailar.

 _(We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

 _Don't even try to hold it back_

 _Just let go_

 _Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

 _Till I'm done_

 _You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow)_

Lentamente se acercó a la improvisada pista de baile y comenzó a menear las caderas al ritmo de la canción de _Simon Curtis._

 _(Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

Sus movimientos eran suaves y sensuales, de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en él.

 _(Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till i beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, i like it rough_

 _Like it rough, rough, rough_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh)_

Su celo comenzaba a ser más fuerte, la mayoría de los hombres lo miraban con deseo.

 _(Hold my hands above my head_

 _And push my face into the bed_

 _Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_

 _It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot)_

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos atención, comenzaba a jadear y sudar.

 _(Wanna wrestle with me baby_

 _Here's a sneak, little peek_

 _You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_

 _I don't play around that often_

 _When I do, I'm a freak_

 _So you'd better believe i like it rough)_

De pronto sintió que unas manos sostenían su cadera con fuerza.

—No dejes de moverte —susurró roncamente aquella voz.

 _(Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

Levi obedeció y de pronto sintió como algo duro rozaba su trasero por encima de la ropa.

Levi gimió sin poder evitarlo, de pronto todos dejaron de verlo —o eso creyó Levi— solo estaban él y el chico a sus espaldas.

 _(Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till i beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, i like it raw_

 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh)_

Su corazón amenazaba con salir, sus piernas temblaban.

Decidió darse la vuelta y vio esos ojos verde azulado que tanto odiaba, pero en ese momento estaba tan excitado que no le importó.

 _(Hold me down and make me scream_

 _Lay me on the floor_

 _Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_

 _Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_

 _Make me beg for more)_

—Eren —gimió al sentir la hombría del castaño frotándose con la suya sobre la ropa.

—Levi —le susurró eróticamente en el oído.

Levi estaba al límite, ¿Quién diría que en un baile con su enemigo Levi estuviera por tener un orgasmo?

El ritmo aceleró junto con la fricción de sus cuerpos.

 _(Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

Levi se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Eren lo sostenía.

Levi había llegado al orgasmo.

 _(Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till i beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, i like it raw_

 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh)_

—Deberíamos ir a otro lado, yo aún no me he saciado —susurró el castaño apretando las nalgas de Levi.

 _(Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till i beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, i like it raw_

 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

Levi gritó por aquel apretón y asintió sonrojado, rápidamente Eren lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí casi sin pensarlo.

 _(Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till i beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, i like it raw_

 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh)_

 **[En la actualidad 3:30 de la tarde]**

—Y eso fue todo lo que pasó, lo más gracioso fue que nunca te percataste de mi presencia mientras bailabas como _teibolera_ —dijo la chica orgullosa de si misma.

Levi estaba más pálido de lo normal, cosa que Isabel no notó. De pronto el color de piel de Levi pasó de ser pálido a verde pastel.

—¿Estas bien?

Levi no contestó sino que se echó a correr al baño más cercano. Isabel no comprendía lo que le pasaba hasta que oyó a Levi vomitar violentamente.

Rápidamente ella fue hacia él para encontrarlo de rodillas en el excusado vomitando.

—¿Aniki? —la pelirroja se acercó a él y comenzó a sobar su espalda.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy algo mareado por todo lo que me dijiste.

—Vale, pero necesitas recostarte.

Isabel llevó a Levi hacia su cuarto y lo recostó en su cama.

El chico parecía cansado y mareado.

—Gracias, idiota —dijo con voz ronca su hermano.

—De nada, iré por un té para ti —dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Oi Isabel —le llamó Levi a la ojiverde.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Antes de traerme el té, tienes que limpiar ese baño, te aconsejo que uses el _cloro especial para las ocasiones especiales_ _—_ le dijo seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Isabel suspiró, más bien bufó, y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar el _cloro especial para las ocasiones especiales…_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy.

La verdad es que me desvelé escribiendo este cap.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Sex On Fire:** es una canción muy buena de _Kings of león._

 **Chandelier:** es una canción interpretada por _Sia_ , en el video musical una niña baila.

 **Survival Horror En Modo Pesadilla:** el survival horror es un género de videojuegos ejemplo Resident Evil, en estos juegos el sobrevivir es lo esencial, siempre hay muchos obstáculos difíciles y son de los juegos que hacen que te cagues de miedo. Está dividido e modos que son Fácil, medio, difícil y pesadilla o fácil, medio y pesadilla; El modo pesadilla es el más difícil.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer los hermosos 4 reviews que he recibido por parte del primer capítulo. Ustedes son mi inspiración, las amo ;w;

 ** _¿Review?_**

 **Playlist:**

 _Sex on fire_ _—_ _Kings of leon._

 _Chandelier_ _—_ _Sia._

 _Flesh_ _—_ _Simon Curtis._


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! ya llego su Neko después de casi una semana de no actualizar.

Es que no he tenido tiempo por la escuela pero aquí estoy *gritos de la audiencia*

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde la fiesta de fraternidad que Hanji había organizado, un mes en donde ni Eren ni Levi se dirigieron la palabra como siempre, un mes en donde todo había vuelto a la normalidad exceptuando un pequeño detalle…

Levi comenzaba a sentirse extraño, a tener constantes antojos y cambios de humor.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que estas en tus días —se burlaba su hermana.

—Cállate, no es normal que me pase esto —dijo Levi mientras comía helado de fresa en su habitación, sentado en la cama.

Isabel, al igual que su hermano, estaba comiendo helado sentada con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de él mientras ambos veían videos musicales en el ordenador de la pelirroja.

—Si no es normal ¿Por qué no vas al doctor?

—Porque podría ser parte de la vida adolescente.

—Si claro, pero eso que te pasa a ti solo nos pasa a nosotras las mujeres.

Levi siseó.

—Recordemos que puedo entrar en celo, todo es posible conmigo.

Isabel guardo silencio, por un lado su hermano tenía razón.

Ambos siguieron viendo videos hasta el anochecer y no volvieron a tocar ese tema.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a hacer algo que ellos bautizaron como _"quehacer extremo"_ y como era domingo iniciaron desde las seis de la mañana y terminaron hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

A Isabel ya no le impactaba, viviendo 16 años con él era obvio que ella ya estaba acostumbrada al abuso en las artes de la limpieza de su hermano mayor.

—Estoy cansada aniki —se quejó la chica acostándose en el sillón más largo de la sala.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu? ¿La gran Isabel está cansada? —preguntó él con cierto sarcasmo.

Isabel rió secamente y se levantó estirándose.

—Salgamos ¿te parece? —dijo la chica.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, a donde quieras.

—¿Y si decido no ir a ningún lugar? —le preguntó con fastidio.

—Entonces te estarás arriesgando a que salga sola, un violador que pase por ahí me secuestre, me viole, me mate y venda mi cuerpo a gente rara que tenga sexo con cadáveres —le dijo la chica.

\- No exageres idiota, los violadores no tienen tan mal gusto como para violarte.

Isabel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Acompáñame —le rogó con la clásica _carita de perrito necesitado de amor._

—Vale, pero que no sea muy lejos.

La chica sonrió lo máximo que sus labios le permitían.

—¡Gracias aniki!

* * *

Isabel había optado por ir a comer a una _friki plaza_ con su hermano.

—¿Por qué aquí? —le preguntó mientras comía un _onigiri*._

—Porque aquí hay _anime_ , gente haciendo _cosplay_ y _yaoi_ , por eso —dijo la chica con entusiasmo

—Oh claro, olvidé que para ti no hay nada más hermoso que el _anime,_ gente haciendo _cosplay_ y _yaoi._

La chica sonrió y se metió un _dango*_ a la boca.

Levi suspiró.

—Quiero comer más —dijo Levi con algo de pudor.

Isabel casi se ahoga con su bocado.

¿Levi queriendo comer más? ¡El apocalipsis señores!

—¿E-enserio? —Isabel no podía creer lo que había oído.

Levi asintió con un sonrojo.

¡¿Un sonrojo?! ¡Definitivamente era el apocalipsis!

—De acuerdo, pide lo que quieras yo invito.

—Gracias Isabel

Cuando Isabel le dijo "lo que quieras" no contó con que Levi realmente pediría lo que quisiera, que era hasta más de lo que ella misma podía comer.

Definitivamente no volvería a decirle algo así en su vida.

Al terminar de comer, (más bien de que Levi comiera) Isabel pago y salieron del restaurante de la plaza dejando al chef muy feliz.

—Isabel cómprame unos _pockis*_ —dijo el ojiolivo mientras Isabel y él salían de la _friki plaza._

—Lo lamento Levi pero ya me quede sin dinero por toda la comida que pediste —le dijo enfadada la chica.

Levi miró hacia el suelo y suspiró.

—Lo lamento es solo que realmente se me había antojado todo eso.

—¿Todo eso? Pediste dos órdenes de _sushi_ , una de _dangos_ , tres órdenes de _nigiri_ , un plato de _ramen_ y ahora me pides _pockys_ , tú no eres mi hermano ¿Dónde está el Levi Ackerman que yo conozco? —dijo ella con fingida preocupación.

Levi rodó los ojos y jaló a su hermana para regresar a su casa de una buena vez.

* * *

Eras las 3:08 de la mañana cuando Isabel abrió los ojos por un ruido que provenía de la cocina, y como toda buena persona normal estaba más que segura que un hombre con motosierra estaba en su casa e iba por ella para cortarla en cachitos.

—Dios este es mi fin —gimoteó la chica bajo las cobijas.

Pudo oír claramente como esa persona abría el refrigerador.

—Oh Dios va a comer antes de matarme.

Isabel meditó sus palabras un segundo y se dió cuenta de que eso no era posible.

Al final decidió ir a la cocina con lentitud esperando que aquel asesino no la matase.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó la chica cuando vio que el asesino no era más que su maldito hermano mayor.

—Qué —le soltó su hermano con indiferencia.

Levi estaba comiendo pastel muy tranquilo en el comedor de su casa.

—¿Quién demonios come pastel a las 3:00 de la mañana? —le grito la chica.

 **[Mientras tanto Patricio estrella.**

 **—** **Oh las 3:00 de la mañana** **—** **comienza a comer.]**

—No son las 3:00, son las 3:10 —dijo Levi.

—¡Es casi lo mismo! —le gritó Isabel con enfado.

—Oye idiota, tenía hambre —se excusó mientras masticaba ese pastel de chocolate _con chocolate y chocolate_ que Isabel había comprado.

Isabel estaba sorprendida, Levi no comía chocolate, se le hacía algo muy dulzón y empalagoso, pero ahí estaba, tragándose el pastel que ella había comprado con el dinero de su mesada.

Isabel se acercó a Levi y miro su rostro, estaba algo cambiado, no se parecía al Levi de hace un mes.

De pronto Levi se levantó de su asiento y como alma que se la lleva el diablo fue al baño.

Isabel tuvo un _deja vu_ cuando oyó a Levi vomitar violentamente en el excusado.

Ella ya no corrió hacia él, esta vez se tomó su tiempo para encontrarlo respirando entrecortadamente hincado frente al inodoro.

—¿Levi?

—¡Maldito pastel rancio! —gimoteó mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

—Levi, el pastel lo compre ayer en la tarde. Esto ya no es normal aniki, debes ir al doctor —le dijo la chica mientras jalaba la palanca de excusado.

Levi se quedó de pie un momento para después sentarse en el suelo del baño, lo meditó un momento más y luego su piel palideció.

—Isabel, creo saber lo que me pasa —dijo con desasosiego.

Isabel lo miró con atención, Levi suspiró y comenzó a... ¿llorar? Si, Levi Ackerman estaba llorando.

—¿Aniki? —preguntó la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

—C-creo que… estoy embarazado —sollozó el chico.

Isabel lo miró estupefacta y dejó de abrazarlo.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó la chica completamente en shock.

Levi solo asintió y abrazó sus rodillas mientras veía el suelo.

—No podemos asegurarlo aniki, una vez que amanezca iré a buscar pruebas de embarazo.

—¿Y la escuela? —preguntó el chico en modo _hermano mayor._

—Levi, esto es importante, no iré al instituto para cuidarte, será un sacrificio para mi dejar el instituto pero… —dijo la pelirroja sobreactuando, era obvio que lo último que ella quería era ir al instituto.

—Iras a la escuela y yo comprare las pruebas —le interrumpió para levantarse e ir a la cocina.

Isabel lo siguió para darse cuenta de que él de nuevo estaba comiendo el pastel que ella compró.

—Levi, ¿acabas de vomitar y otra vez estas comiendo? —preguntó la chica con un poco de asco y a la vez sorpresa.

—Me dio hambre otra vez, además de que este pastel esta delicioso —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero hace rato dijiste que estaba rancio.

Levi comió un trozo de ese pastel antes de responder.

—Oh si, pues no era cierto.

Isabel lo miró impasible, si en verdad su hermano estaba esperando un bebe esperaba que este se largara de la casa o que esa actitud tan rara de él desapareciera.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Isabel es la mejor hermana del mundo xD.

 **Onigiri*** Comida japonesa que es una bola de arroz con algún relleno a veces de marisco o fruta (yo solo he comido de pulpo y camarón).

 **Dango*** Es una canción que esta al final de un anime llamado… ok no, es una comida japonesa, nunca la he probado, puta vida (?)

 **Pockys*** Son algo así como palillos de galleta con chocolate (fresa, etc) todo el mundo los conoce xD

 **¿Review?**

 **Playlist:**

 _The Strokes_ _—Trying your luck._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya llego su Neko (?) y como se que han sido buenas personas les traje mas de Levizuela xD

 **Disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Isabel regresaba de la escuela con rapidez esperando saber si su hermano estaba realmente embarazado cuando de pronto su móvil sonó

Ella lo saco de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje de su tío adoptivo Kenny

 _Isabel:_

 _Avísale a tu hermano que regresare a la casa el día de hoy y me quedare con ustedes durante tres días, sé que te será raro pero creo que la policía me está buscando ¡no preguntes por que!_

 _Bueno, por favor díselo de la manera más calmada posible, ya sabes que me odia y no quiero que lo hagas enojar con la noticia, no quiero que me eche cloro como la última vez_

 _Atentamente: Tu tío Kenny_

Isabel suspiro con sorpresa mientras se subía al autobús que la dejaría cerca de su casa

"Kenny Ackerman"

Kenny era el tío de Levi, por alguna razón que ella ignoraba ambos se odiaban a muerte (al parecer Levi mas enemigos que amigos). Aquel hombre cuido de ambos cuando la madre de Levi falleció, aun así Levi lo trataba como si no le debiera nada. Isabel por su parte no lo admiraba mucho, solo lo trataba con respeto por eso de las "jerarquías familiares"; Levi una vez le dijo a su hermana que Kenny era un mafioso y esa era la razón de que vivieran solos y él solo se apareciera a veces.

Pero realmente la vida de Kenny no importaba mucho cuando su hermano estaba en peligro de estar embarazado.

Isabel llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies, estaba muy cansada.

Al entrar a su casa empezó a llamar a Levi cuando este desde su cama le gritó.

\- Aquí estoy

Isabel subió a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró acostado con las cobijas hasta el cuello

\- Y… ¿voy a ser tía? – preguntó la chica con algo de miedo

Levi solo asintió decaído

Isabel lo miró durante un segundo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

\- Me hice diez pruebas, e incluso cuando ya no quería orinar para hacerme otras tomaba agua para volver a hacerlo – comentó el chico cabizbajo

La chica suspiró y chasqueó la lengua decepcionada

\- Levi, Levi, Levi ¿Quién lo diría? Primero te emborrachas, luego entras en celo, después bailas sensual con tu enemigo y te embarazas, ahora que el tío Kenny llegue tu debe…

\- ¡¿Ese hijo de puta va a venir?! – le interrumpió

Isabel recordó que Kenny le había dicho que se lo dijera de manera calmada y no era muy calmado comentarlo de golpe, no para Levi

"La cague"

\- Err si – contestó sin saber que decir realmente

Levi parecía estar teniendo un tic en el ojo cuando le preguntó

\- ¿Cuándo viene?

Isabel dudó si responder con la verdad o no, aunque ya no tenía caso mentirle

\- Hoy, pero no sé a qué hora

Levi bufó molesto y se levantó de la cama

\- Pues no queda de otra más que esperarlo – dijo caminando hasta llegar a la cocina

Isabel lo siguió para darse cuenta de que el pelinegro se servía un trozo de pastel

\- Isabel, no le digas nada a Kenny

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz?

Levi la miró con una cara que citaba un "Estas bromeando ¿verdad? sé que serias capaz"

Ella solo bufó y no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde, no quería molestar mas a su embarazado y hormonal hermano

* * *

Ambos chicos habían ordenado perfectamente la casa cuando su tío Kenny llegó

Levi ni siquiera lo saludó cuando entró a su casa y mucho menos le respondió las preguntas que este le hacia

A la hora de la cena Levi se mantuvó distante, dejó su plato casi lleno como antes de embarazarse y se subió a la habitación dejando a Isabel y Kenny solos

\- Mi hermano es un idiota y olvido que hoy se tenía que sacar la basura – dijo la chica con algo de irritación

Kenny la miró, tenia que hacer algo si no quería que Isabel lo odiara al igual que su hermano

\- Descuida Isa, te ayudaré a sacarla – dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie en el comedor y dirigiéndose por las bolsas

La chica sonrió de lado y se acomodó mejor en la silla. Era más que obvio que ella no iba a hacer nada.

Kenny fue al baño y tomo la bolsa, al levantarla se dio cuenta de que había otra más pequeña atrás del canasto. El hombre la levanto con cuidado como si se tratara de un cadáver y se dio cuenta de que la bolsa transparente contenía dentro pruebas de embarazo, todas eran positivas…

* * *

Al día siguiente Isabel despertó completamente molesta de tener que ir al instituto de nuevo.

Se puso el uniforme y vio a su hermano desayunando mientras esperaba a su hermana para irse juntos como siempre.

\- Buenos días aniki – dijo la chica sentándose en una silla.

\- Buenos días idiota – le contesto mientras comía su cereal con jugo de mango y fresas en trozos

\- No hay nada mas extraño que los antojos de un embarazado – le susurro la chica con humor

Levi chasqueó la lengua

Ambos estaban tan tranquilos y adormecidos que no se dieron cuenta de que Kenny estaba observándolos con atención

Tenía que hablar con ellos como su tutor, tenía que encarar ese tema del embarazo, así que con lentitud se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Isabel

\- Chicos – comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo – Sé que no he sido el mejor tío y todo eso pero por favor díganme si es cierto.

Ambos chicos lo miraron confundidos ademas de que Kenny abrazo a Isabel logrando confundirlos mas.

\- Estas embarazada Isa – dijo el hombre logrando que esta se carcajeara.

Toda la confusión de ellos desapareció en cambio Kenny estaba muy confundido por la actitud tan relajada de la pelirroja.

\- Tío yo no estoy embarazada, no soy ninguna perra que se revuelca con cualquiera – explico la chica mirando burlonamente a Levi

Este parecía matarla con la mirada

\- ¿Pero y las pruebas…?

\- Tío, la única perra aquí es mi hermano, él se acostó con alguien, un hombre dejame aclarartelo, y míralo, ahora esta preñado

Kenny se quedó callado analizando todo mientras estos solo le miraban ¿Qué mierdas le sucedía al mundo hoy en día? ¿hombres que se embarazan? ¿acaso sus libros de biología le habían mentido?

\- ¿Omega? – susurró Kenny con aborrecimiento

\- Omega – respondió la chica con una sonrisa extraña

Levi se giró a ver el reloj y tomó su mochila

\- Isabel, vamos que se nos hace tarde – le dijo a su hermana

\- Levi, espera – le dijo Kenny mirándolo con seriedad

Levi rodó los ojos y se quedó quieto

\- ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó su tío sin mas

\- Eso no te importa

\- Se llama Eren Jaeger, va en el mismo instituto que nosotros, es el capitán de un equipo de fútbol americano, es alto bronceado y guapo, baila muy bien, tiene 17 años y es el enemigo de Levi – dijo la chica muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Levi la miró con odio y Kenny con sorpresa

\- ¿Tuviste sexo con tu enemigo? – preguntó

\- Estaba ebrio – se excusó con molestia

\- Yo los vi cuando bailaron sensual – comentó la chica con las mejillas infladas

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada cuando eso paso? – preguntó el hombre

\- Tío no creo que tú lo entiendas pero soy una _fujoshi*_ y no hay bendición más grande que mi hermano sea gay y baile sensual con otro gay – cuando Isabel dijo esto Kenny juró ver un extraño destello en sus orbes verdes

Levi los miraba impacientes

\- ¿Ya podemos irnos? – preguntó irritado

\- Claro váyanse - contestó

Dicho eso ambos jóvenes se fueron al instituto

Kenny se quedó pensando en que hacer, bueno, Isabel ya le había dicho el nombre del chico.

Eren Jaeger

Kenny lo pensó mucho pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que ese tal Eren Jaeger tenía que hacerse cargo de su hijo, lo quieran o no…

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Pues, Kenny hablará con Eren :3 pero con lo que no contaba era que Eren no lo sabe

 **PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE:** ¿Van a querer lemon en esta historia? por favor respondan esto es importante para que pueda avanzar como lo tengo planeado

 **Fujoshi*** Sé que lo saben así que no tiene caso aclararlo

¿Saben? Amo sus Reviews, hacen que me esfuerce más con cada capitulo

 **Playlist:**

 _Rock with you – Michael Jackson_

 _Alone together – The strokes_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hora del fanfiction  
Llama a tus amigos  
Vamos a tierras muy lejanas  
Con Eren alfa y Levi omega  
Y diversión siempre tendrás…  
Hora del fanfiction_ _ **"**_

Y al fin su Neko se dignó a aparecer yeeii *Éxtasis grupal*

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Eren Jaeger despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana con un extraño presentimiento, el cual ignoro y se dispuso a alistarse para ir al instituto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a su padre Grisha y a su madre Carla desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa, ese día Grisha y Carla se tomarían un descanso ya que era su día libre

\- Buenos días – saludó Eren mientras se sentaba y se comía un _omelett_ que su madre le había preparado antes de que este bajara

Cualquiera diría que el moreno estaba demasiado malcriado, pero no era así, tal vez sus padres le consentían pero realmente él no quería todo eso si ellos se la pasaban en el trabajo todo el tiempo, incluso si su padre o su madre descansaban no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención.

Volviendo al tema; a pesar de haber comido, Eren, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento

\- Mamá, no me siento bien hoy – dijo el chico cabizbajo

Carla lo miró buscando algún signo de que estuviera enfermo e incluso toco su frente para asegurarse, pero no encontró ninguna anomalía en él.

\- De seguro son tus hormonas – le dijo su madre

Eren solo asintió, no muy convencido de la deducción tan apresurada de su madre, aun así decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto, y por ende todos los que tenían hambre estaban ahí, que por cierto eran casi todos los alumnos

Eren en ese momento se encontraba almorzando con Mikasa y Armin, sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Eren? – pregunto la chica pelinegra de nombre Mikasa Ackerman

\- Si no te preocupes – contestó el ojiverde mientras se metía una uva a la boca

\- Pero Eren, te ves distraído – replicó la chica

\- Estoy bien – contestó Eren en voz un poco alta

\- No es cierto yo sé que algo te preocupa

\- No, estoy perfectamente – contestó algo molesto

\- Eren, a leguas se te nota

\- ¡Mikasa por favor!

\- Pero Eren…

\- ¡Mikasa! – regaño Armin a la ojigris haciéndola callar

\- Lo lamento – dijo la chica

\- Descuida – le contestó Eren suspirando con pesadez

\- Pero estoy segura de que te pasa algo

Eren la fulmino con la mirada logrando que esta se cohibiera y siguieron almorzando

De pronto el director del instituto toco el hombro de Eren para llamarle la atención

\- Señor Jaeger, su padre ha venido por usted – dijo el hombre

Los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos

\- Pero tengo que entrenar con el equipo…

\- Jaeger es importante que se vaya con su padre, no parece muy feliz, yo le informaré al entrenador de la situacion

Eren al final optó por obedecer y seguir al director hacia donde estaba su padre

\- ¿Qué demonios habré hecho? – se preguntaba mentalmente el chico. – Tal vez descubrió mis _mangas_ _yaoi hard_ de _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi*_ , si eso debe ser

Cuando llegaron a la dirección vio decepción en los ojos de su padre, Eren nunca creyó que leer yaoi decepcionara tanto a ese hombre

Después de un rato ambos estaban en el auto camino a su casa en un silencio incomodo, cosa que no soportaba Eren así que comenzó a hablar

\- Papá, sé que no te gusta que sea un alfa gay pero no te molestes de que leo _yaoi hard_ sin censura

Grisha detuvo el auto de golpe haciendo que la inercia lograra que la cara de Eren se golpeara con la guantera y se diera en la frente

\- ¡¿Ves de esas revistas de porno gay para mujeres?! – gritó

Eren palideció y se sobo la frente que había quedado roja por el golpe

"Ya valí mierda"

\- Err, ¿No era por eso que estabas enojado?

\- No, pero ya hay otra razón para el castigo que te tengo preparado

Eren tragó saliva sonoramente, este era su fin

Llegaron a la casa y al momento que Eren entró vio a su antagonista sentado en un sofá de la sala hablando con Carla mientras, con un leve sonrojo, le daba tragos a la taza que tenía en sus manos, a su lado estaba su hermana menor con una sonrisa que se le antojaba al ojiverde diabólica

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Eso es de lo que vamos a hablar – contestó un hombre que Eren no identificaba

\- ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó realmente confundido el chico

\- Ah me llamo Kenny Ackerman, y soy tío de estos dos – explicó abrazando a Levi por los hombros logrando que este le diera un manotazo

\- Hola Erencito – saludó la pelirroja

Eren los miró durante un segundo mientras intentaba entender que hacían todos ellos en su casa

\- Podría alguien decirme… ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! – pregunto el chico exasperado de no entender nada

\- Eren siéntate por favor – dijo Grisha con tranquilidad

\- Eren – lo llamó Carla pacíficamente intentando encontrar las palabras para decírselo de una manera calmada para que el chico no se desmayara. - No sé cómo explicártelo pero en la vida a veces suceden cosas que…

\- Vas a tener un hijo con Levi – interrumpió Isabel el discurso de Carla con una sonrisa. Carla la miro con cara de pocos amigos

De pronto la presión de Eren bajo considerablemente

\- ¿Q-qué? – tartamudeo el chico

\- Kenny nos lo dijo – comentó Grisha

\- Aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo con que Kenny abriera la boca – replicó Rivaille mirando con odio a su tío

\- No sabia que el chico no lo sabia – se excusó el hombre

\- ¿C-cómo paso? – preguntó incapaz de comprender

\- Bailamos sensual y me embarazaste – dijo el chico pelinegro tranquilamente

Eren a duras penas podría respirar

\- Mi hermanito es un omega y estaba en celo cuando le diste duro y tupido en tu cuarto – comentó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todos la miraron con perturbación

\- Ash, no aguantan nada – susurró con molestia la chica e hizo un puchero

Eren no sabía que hacer eso era demasiado

Carla suspiró

\- Bueno, como me di cuenta de que ya estas grandecito como para tener relaciones sin protección, tu padre, el tío de Levi y yo hemos decidido que tú y Levi vivan juntos – dijo la mujer yendo al grano

De pronto solo hubo silencio

\- Espera ¿Qué? – dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio

\- Así es – contestó Isabel sonriendo de una manera muy extraña

\- ¿Cuándo mierdas se decidió eso? – preguntó Levi con molestia

\- Cuando ambos estaban en la escuela – contestó Carla

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que pagaremos una casa? – preguntó Eren con la piel pálida

\- Descuida cariño, les compramos una muy pequeña casa en donde vivirán hasta que el bebé nazca – dijo Carla

Ambos chicos la miraron con duda ¿de que estaba hablando?

\- Les explicaré todo – comenzó a hablar Grisha llamándoles la atención. – Como sabemos que se odian decidimos hacerlo de esta manera como un 'castigo', tú y Levi vivirán juntos durante los nueve meses de embarazo completamente solos, la casa donde vivirán solo tiene un cuarto y un baño para ambos, nosotros les depositaremos dinero para la comida y ropa que Levi necesitará y tendrán que ir a la escuela hasta que Levi aguante, al finalizar el embarazo podrán vivir separados con la condición que mantengas al bebé y a la 'mamá'

\- Espera ¿vivir con él? ¿Acaso no sabes de su extraña obsesión con la limpieza? – interrumpió Eren aturdido

\- Oh claro que lo sé, me pregunto si este lugar estaba desinfectado, ¡Desinfectado! ¡Como si yo supiera eso! – dijo con énfasis Grisha

\- Tch – Levi chasqueó la lengua

\- Descuida Levi esta desinfectado con _lysol* –_ le susurro la mujer

\- ¿Desde cuándo inicia el castigo? – preguntó el castaño

\- Hoy en la noche – dijo Carla

Isabel rio con fuerza

\- _Que empiece el juego*_ – cito la chica pelirroja con humor

Ambos hombres se miraron para caer en la cuenta de que este era el peor castigo que ellos habían tenido...

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Espero les haya gustado

 **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi*** Es un anime yaoi

 **Lysol*** Es un desinfectante muy bueno, mi mami lo usa :3

 **Que empiece el juego*** Frase célebre de la película Saw en donde juegan en contra de su voluntad juegos que podrían acabar con sus vidas

 **Playlist:**

 _Kids With Guns – Gorillaz_

 _From Now On – The Features_


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! lamento la demora pero es que mi madre me castigo la laptop, pero ya estoy aquí Yeeii

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es obra de Isayama :'3

* * *

Y como los padres de Eren lo habían indicado Levi y Eren fueron trasladados a un muy pequeño departamento de un piso que se encontraba a unas cuadras del instituto.

Las paredes de aquel departamento por dentro estaban tapizadas azul cielo, la inmobiliaria era escasa, contaba con un baño con tina (Cosa que Levi agradeció enormemente) y un cuarto con una cama matrimonial para ambos.

Eren y Levi llegaron con sus maletas a la casa cerca de las 10:00 de la noche ya que se demoraron un poco por el hecho de que Levi tenía que ir al doctor para asegurar el embarazo y cosas así.

Isabel, a pesar de todas las burlas que le hizo a Levi, fue la única que lloró al saber que ahora estaría sola en su casa, en cambio los padres de Eren lo botaron como a una bolsa de basura con el pretexto de que tenían que trabajar en su día libre.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el castaño cuando estuvieron solos

Levi no dijo nada, solo se metió al baño azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Eren bufó y se sentó en el sillón más grande de la pequeña casa.

\- De acuerdo, me dormiré en la habitación y tu dormirás en ese sillón – avisó Levi mientras salía del baño con su pijama

Eren lo miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Acaso eres sordo idiota? – contestó Levi mientras se encaminaba a la única habitación

\- Mira estúpido, aquí viviremos los dos así que más te vale no actuar como un controlador – dijo Eren tomando con fuerza el brazo de Levi

\- Idiota, me lastimas – gimió el ojiolivo mientras intentaba zafarse bruscamente

\- ¿En serio? Oh lo lamento su majestad – dijo con sarcasmo

\- Tch, mira niño idiota, no sé si te importe pero dentro de mi tengo a tu bebé y si no me cuidas…

\- Jamás te cuidaría a ti – bufó el chico rodando los ojos

\- Entonces cuida a tu hijo – contestó gritando

\- Podría no ser mío, dime algo ¿Quién me asegura que ese bebé no es de tu amigo el tal Erwin Smith? Ya que según decían él ya te la había metido

De pronto extrañamente la mirada de Levi se oscureció

\- Este hijo es tuyo, pero si no lo quieres aceptar déjame cuidarlo por mi cuenta y huye del país como todos esos padres irresponsables

Eren se quedó callado y soltó el brazo del pelinegro, este al sentirse liberado corrió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Tal vez Eren odiaba a Levi pero sabía que debía cuidar a ese bebé, porque aquel retoño no tenía la culpa de la estupidez de sus padres.

El ojiverde suspiró con cansancio, apagó las luces y se recostó en su sillón mirando el techo con poco interés.

De pronto se oyó algo parecido a un sollozo, al final el chico cayo en la cuenta de que era Levi quien lloraba bajo las mantas de su cama, a pesar de eso, a Eren ni siquiera le importó.

* * *

Los demás días fueron aun peor puesto que las hormonas de Levi aumentaban.

Eren por su parte comenzaba a enloquecer por el carácter tan extraño del pelinegro.

Todo fue así hasta que Levi llego al segundo mes, para ese entonces ambos ya podían estar juntos sin querer matarse, pero aun así el odio de ellos era evidente.

Eren aun no le decía nada ni a Armin ni a Mikasa, aunque esta última ya sospechaba que algo pasaba. En cambio Levi si se lo dijo a Hanji

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

Levi estaba leyendo sentado en el suelo de los pasillos del instituto cuando de pronto Hanji apareció de la nada

\- Enano – hablo la chica

Este alzo la mirada hacia ella

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con pesadez

\- Te he notado más ' _llenito_ ' y también que comes mucho chocolate, ¿Dime por qué?

\- Porque tengo hambre

\- Tú odias el chocolate

Levi la miró con odio

\- ¿Si te digo me dejaras en paz?

La chica asintió con una sonrisita

\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de fraternidad?

Hanji no comprendía así que volvió a asentir

\- Pues bebí demasiado, baile con Eren y ahora tendré un hijo suyo – dijo con toda la tranquilidad

En cambio Hanji al oír eso se puso a gritar como loca y un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz

Desde ese día Levi supo que Hanji también era una fujoshi, aunque también fue una manera un poco extraña de confesar un embarazo así de fácil

 **[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

Volviendo al tema; Isabel solo podía ver a su hermano en la escuela y le cuidaba mucho haciendo que este se sintiera amado, en cambio Eren (ya que sus padres nunca estaban y solo le llamaban para darle ordenes) solamente entrenaba con su equipo sin parar para así llegar tarde a su casa y no tener que ver a Levi.

Un día los chicos se reunieron en la casa de la hermana de Levi para hablar de su castigo.

\- ¿Y han estado bien juntos? – preguntó Isabel con una sonrisa

\- No – respondieron ambos al unísono haciendo que la mujer se pusiera seria pero después volvió a sonreír

\- Al menos parecen más conectados ¿eh? – dijo Isabel con una sonrisa pervertida

\- Isabel, controla tus instintos de _fujoshi –_ dijo Levi mientras comía galletitas de chocolate

Isabel bufó y se recargo en Eren haciendo que este se sobresaltara

\- Eren, nadie se puede negar al llamado de la naturaleza – le susurró la ojiverde con una sonrisa extraña

Eren se sobresaltó de nuevo y la miró confundido haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Recordemos que a algunas embarazadas les entran " _las ganas"_ – dijo la chica poniendo énfasis en " _las ganas"_

Eren la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la chica sonrió mientras se separaba de él.

\- Isabel, a mí no me han entrado "las ganas" – dijo el embarazado

\- Pero pasara, no podemos negarlo…

\- Ni tampoco asegurarlo – interrumpió Levi

\- Shh, déjame hablar hermanito. ¿Sabes? Te conozco y sé que la puta que traes dentro florecerá como en aquella fiesta

Eren la miro como si ella tuviera tres ojos ¿Por qué demonios acompaño a Levi a la casa de su hermana? Oh cierto, era porque sus padres le llamaron para que fuera con Levi y si no lo hacia ellos verían la forma de que lo corrieran de su equipo de futbol.

El día paso con rapidez y de un momento a otro los dos hombres estaban esperando un autobús que los llevara a su casa, pero para su "buena" suerte ningún camión pasaba y comenzó a llover de una manera tan fuerte que tuvieron que resguardarse en el primer lugar que vieron cerca y ese era una cafetería.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿van a pedir algo o solo van a robar internet como todos los demás? – dijo el hombre que los atendía

\- Quiero capuchino, una dona de chocolate, un café americano, un trozo de pastel de chocolate, galletitas de chocolate, un trozo de pastel de zanahoria, un flan napolitano y un _smoothie*_ de mango con cereal aparte por favor – dijo Levi sin siquiera pensarlo dejando al hombre muy sorprendido

Eren fulminó a Levi con la mirada

\- Esta embarazado – comentó el chico con pesadez

\- Ah ya veo ¿Y usted señor? – le preguntó aquel hombre a Eren

\- Solo agua

El hombre solo asintió y se fue de ahí dejándolos en un silencio incomodo

Levi volteo a ver a la ventana que estaba de su lado izquierdo y comenzó a ver el paisaje lluvioso.

Eren por su parte se sintió inquieto, algo que él odiaba era estar en un silencio incomodo como ese (al menos ese era un silencio incómodo para él) así que comenzó a hablar sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos.

\- Isabel, es una buena chica

Levi lo miró ¿Eren estaba hablándole?

\- Si, lo es

\- Su cabello es lindo, ¿se lo pinta?

\- Es pelirroja natural

\- Wow eso es envidiable

Ambos terminaron por callarse pero habían logrado hablarse sin iniciar una guerra, de algún modo eso hizo sentir feliz a Levi.

El hombre llegó con todo lo que Levi había pedido

\- ¿Son tus antojos? – preguntó Eren sabiendo la respuesta además de que no quería más silencios incomodos

\- Si, este mocoso no para de comer, es un pequeño goloso – dijo Levi carcajeándose

A Eren le sorprendió ver a Levi reír ya que era la primera vez que lo presenciaba.

\- Tu risa es bonita – dijo el chico sin pensarlo

Levi lo miró y rápidamente dejó de reírse

Eren se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se retractó

\- Err quiero decir que así no te ves tan amargado – dijo haciendo que Levi bajara la mirada y comenzara a comer con tranquilidad

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Eren ya no hizo nada ya que eso que había dicho fue suficiente para que el silencio dejara de parecerle incómodo, solamente esperaron a que la lluvia se calmara para poder irse a casa.

Después de pocos minutos la lluvia paró y como ningún autobús pasó decidieron tomar un taxi, el cual los dejo frente a su casa.

Al llegar a ella, Levi se fue a la habitación y Eren se quedó en el sillón y prendió la televisión mientras que en su mente resonaba la risa de Levi…

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Lamento que haya sido tan corto y rápido, uso la laptop a escondidas :3 Like a badass

Este fue como una introducción sobre como comienzan a enamorarse y así, aunque claro que no va a ser fácil

Les agradezco mucho por sus Reviews y por seguirme, me hacen sentir amada :3

 _ **Smoothie***_ Es una bebida parecida a un licuado frio muy deliciosa

 **Playlist:**

 _So Ist Es Immer – Benjamin_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola, ha llegado su Neko favorito (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Era una mañana de domingo como cualquier otra… Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, un hombre se drogaba en el mismo lugar de siempre y los vecinos escuchaban los gritos de Eren y Levi peleándose. Los primeros días los vecinos pensaban seriamente si llamar a la policía o no pero al final decidieron no hacer nada porque se había vuelto algo normal.

\- ¡Levi! – gritaba el castaño mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del baño.

\- Esta ocupado – dijo Levi con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, ¿En serio? – dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras hacia la clásica "danza" de me estoy orinando.

\- Tengo que bañarme – dijo Levi mientras abría la regadera

El ruido del agua caer con fuerza sobre la tina hizo que Eren se retorciera afuera del baño.

\- Déjame entrar – gimió este con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Dejar que entres a orinar mientras me baño? No gracias suena asqueroso

\- Entonces supongo que quieres que me orine en tus plantas, o mejor aún, en el piso

De pronto Eren dejo de escuchar el agua caer, acto seguido Levi abrió inmediatamente la puerta del baño con una bata de baño puesta.

\- Esta bien pero no te tardes

Eren entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta mientras que Levi se sentaba en el sillón en donde Eren dormía y suspiró pesadamente.

Después de unos segundos Eren salió del baño.

\- Ya puede entrar su majestad – dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

\- ¿Te lavaste las manos? – preguntó Levi mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- Siempre – contestó el chico viendo a Levi levantarse

Eren había estado tan preocupado por ir al baño que no se había dado cuenta de que Levi estaba desnudo bajo esa bata, rápidamente empezó a tener recuerdos poco lucidos de aquella fiesta de fraternidad y se sonrojó ya que por lo poco que recordaba Levi fue _muy_ bueno con Eren, si saben a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Quieres una fotografía? – preguntó el pelinegro dándose cuenta de en _donde_ Eren lo miraba

Eren desvió la mirada muy apenado.

\- ¿Y si mejor te bañas ya? – replicó el chico

Levi bufó mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Eren pasó una mano por su pelo y suspiró, ¿Por qué de pronto recordó todo eso?

Después de un rato, Levi se estaba secando el cuerpo posteriormente de bañarse cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse raro, tardó un poco para darse cuenta de que era casi igual que cuando estaba en celo, casi igual pero menos fuerte. En su mente resonó la voz de Isabel diciéndole "Son las ganas, aniki" esa chica era una bruja o algo así, tal vez por el tema de "las ganas" Eren miró muy fijamente su entrepierna, tal vez olio sus "ganas".

Levi negó con la cabeza y salió del baño dándose cuenta de que Eren se había quedado dormido en la sala. Lentamente se acercó a él, lo miró por unos instantes y como todo buen _amienemigo*_ le dio una bofetada al castaño para que despertara, cosa que pasó al instante.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes

\- Nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

\- Estaba despertándote

\- ¿No crees que sacudiéndome hubiera sido mejor?

Levi lo miró por unos segundos como si analizara la pregunta y respondió

\- No, así es más rápido

Eren lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó estirándose

\- Hoy iremos a ver a mi hermana – ordenó Levi mientras se metía a la habitación

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Eren con cansancio

\- Si

\- Pero si ayer fuimos

Levi asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Eren logrando que este se callara

\- Maldito controlador – refunfuño Eren cuando Levi entró de nuevo a la habitación, a pesar de eso el ojiolivo lo escuchó claramente logrando que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la chica minutos después, tocaron la puerta (ya que la llave de Levi tuvo que ser entregada a los padres de Eren) y ella inmediatamente les abrió con una sonrisa en los labios, rato después comieron tranquilamente. Cabe a destacar que en todo el día Eren no dijo nada, parecía como si él no estuviera ahí.

\- Si me disculpan iré el baño – dijo Levi mientras se levantaba del comedor

\- Que todo salga bien aniki – gritó la chica burlona mientras el aludido la miraba con odio

Cuando Isabel estuvo segura de que Levi no los escuchaba volteó a ver a Eren con seriedad.

\- Él no es lo que crees – dijo la chica sin mas

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el castaño sin entender

\- Levi puede parecer un cretino pero es porque no lo conoces bien, es mi hermano, lo conozco mejor que tu así que escúchame atentamente, últimamente lo he visto muy deprimido y sé que es tu culpa, no sé qué le hayas hecho pero debes recordar que él también es un humano

Eren la miró durante unos segundos y desvió la mirada, Levi también se portaba igual de cruel con él, Isabel no tenía derecho de decir eso.

\- Son sus hormonas – dijo el castaño como excusándose

\- Si, tal vez, pero te estaré vigilando E-ren-ci-to

Eren la miró con miedo, esa tipa era muy rara.

\- Isabel ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste el baño? – preguntó Levi que apareció de repente.

Ambos dieron un salto por el susto que les había dado el joven pelinegro.

\- Ayer – contestó la chica mientras Eren volvía a desviar la mirada.

\- Pues es un asco, mañana lo harás otra vez

La pelirroja bufó y cambió de tema.

\- Oigan, las vacaciones de verano se aproximan así que… ¿les parecería hacer algo?

\- No – contestó Levi

Isabel lo miró.

\- Por favor – rogó la pelirroja

\- Tenemos que pedirle permiso a los padres de Eren para poder al menos movernos a comprar pan – dijo mientras iba a la cocina a "asaltar" la nevera

\- Pues pueden pedir permiso hoy

\- ¿A qué te refie…?

Levi no pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza lo interrumpió.

Antes de poder decir nada Carla apareció y a su lado estaba Grisha, ambos tenían una sonrisa muy extraña.

O Isabel era una bruja o todo eso ya estaba planeado.

\- Chicos tenemos algo para ustedes – dijo Carla mientras daba saltitos en toda la casa, cosa que no era normal

Los dos chicos la miraban expectantes.

\- Bueno, las vacaciones de verano ya van a empezar así que como los buenos padres que somos iremos de viaje con ustedes a la playa

Ambos se quedaron impactados.

Levi, quien había dejado de buscar comida, se acercó a todos ellos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿C-cuando nos vamos? – preguntó nervioso el joven castaño.

\- Al iniciar las vacaciones Erencito lindo – contestó calmadamente la joven Isabel.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros niño hermoso – dijo Isabel mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Eren

\- ¡Oye! – gritó este zafándose de su agarre

\- La piel de tu cara es tan suave, oye Levi, ¿todo su cuerpo es así de suave? – dijo Isabel mientras le sonreía a su hermano y alzaba las cejas

Levi se sonrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eren.

\- ¡Isabel! – regaño Carla a la chica.

\- Lo siento, es que hay cosas que quisiera saber de esa noche.

\- Cosas que nunca sabrás porque ni él ni yo recordamos nada – dijo Levi mientras fruncía el ceño

Eren se quedó callado ya que comenzaba a recordar una que otra cosa comprometedora, además que Levi comenzaba a oler realmente bien, tal vez Eren odiara a Levi pero no podía negar el "llamado de la naturaleza" como lo diría Isabel.

\- Entonces ¿iremos todos? – preguntó Eren cambiando de tema por el bien de todos

\- Si – contestó su madre –. Además de que Kenny nos acompañara.

Levi casi se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras veía con odio a Carla, la cual no se percató de la acción del pelinegro.

Definitivamente serían las peores vacaciones de su vida.

* * *

Miau dice el gato

Y como yo soy un gato digo miau (?)

Fin de capitulo

De nuevo fue muy rápido pero lo compensaré con lemon (algún día)

 **Amienemigo*** Es un término que se usa cuando dos personas se odian pero se quieren (no tiene sentido, pero nada en esta vida lo tiene así que…)

¿Algún comentario, queja o sugerencia?

 **Playlist:**

 _Hatsune Miku – Levan Polka_


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa!, he llegado al fin con el Ereri

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que los padres de Eren anunciaron el viaje.

En ese momento Levi había ido a ver a su hermana Isabel mientras que Eren se había quedado a hacer unas cosas. Unas cosas que él llamaba entrenamiento, pero cualquiera que lo viera diría que eso era más bien baile gay en tacones de diez centímetros.

La música comenzó y él se colocó en el centro de la sala.

 _(It's Britney bitch)_

 _(I see you)_

 _(And I just want to dance with you)_

 _Every time they turn the lights down_

 _Just want to go that extra mile for you_

 _You public display of affection_

 _Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

Sus movimientos eran demasiado buenos, parecía haber nacido para bailar en tacones por más estúpido que suene.

Se agachaba, movía sensualmente su cuerpo, daba vueltas, movía los brazos e incluso brincaba sin perder el equilibrio ni la gracia.

 _We can get down like there's no one around_

 _We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')_

 _We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

 _Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

 _They keep watching (They keep watching)_

 _Keep watching_

Bailaba sensualmente azotando los tacones en el piso de madera de su departamento, aquellos resonaban como si quisiera marcar su territorio.

A pesar de que movió todos los muebles, aun sentía que tenía muy poco espacio, pero al final le dio igual.

 _Feels like the crowd is saying_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

Podría decirse que bailaba incluso mejor que Levi en aquella noche.

Y, a pesar de los tacones, Eren se movía con una gracia envidiable.

 _A center of attention (Can you feel them?)_

 _Even when we're up against the wall_

 _You've got me in a crazy position (yeah)_

 _If you're on a mission (uh-uh)_

 _You got my permission (oh)_

Se movía lentamente mientras alzaba una de sus piernas descubiertas como si presumiera sus hermosos tacones de aguja.

 _We can get down like there's no one around_

 _We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

 _We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)_

 _Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

 _They keep watching (They keep watching)_

 _Keep watching_

Y de algún extraño modo Eren comenzó a recordar aquella noche de copas, al parecer la letra de la canción le hacía pensar más en eso.

 _Feel's like the crowd is saying:_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme more_

 _Gimme, More_

 _Gimme, Gimme, More_

En su mente vio claramente a un Levi sonrojado en la pista de baile, moviendo las caderas, momentos después, lo vio acostado en la cama de su cuarto, gimiendo, lleno de sudor mientras Eren se maravillaba con el calor de su cuerpo y su estreches que…

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces Eren?! —grito indignado Grisha que había entrado a la casa con Carla, Isabel y Levi detrás de él

Todos lo miraban con atención mientras que este quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Mierda —susurró el chico mientras quitaba la música con rapidez.

— ¡Estabas bailando como una perra hijo! —le grito su padre.

—No es cierto Erencito bailas hermoso —le dijo Isabel.

Carla y Levi solo veían la escena sin intenciones de hablar.

— ¿Hermoso? ¡Mi hijo varón estaba bailando con tacones!

—Muy lindos por cierto —comentó la chica guiñándole un ojo a Eren.

— ¡Pero es un hombre!

—Un hombre que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a usar tacones.

—No lo creo, ya le permití ser gay e incluso le permití quedarse con sus mangas _gayoi_ sin censura, no le permitiré esto.

—Para empezar señor Jaeger, se nota que usted es alemán, aunque usted no lo acepte a su hijito varón le gusta el _arroz con popote*_ y para finalizar no se dice _gayoi_ es Yaoi, Y.A.O.I. y él tiene permiso a verlo sin censura y que me lo preste.

Grisha frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Levi, este de inmediato entendió el intercambio de miradas.

—Isabel, controla tu instinto de fujoshi —dijo el pelinegro

Isabel infló sus mejillas y se quedó callada, no quería meterse con su hermanito, no mientras estaba así de hormonal.

—Vale, lo siento.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el castaño tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Oh, nos encontramos a Isabel y a Levi de camino hacia acá y decidimos acompañarlos —explicó Carla

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque queríamos dejarles dinero para que compren lo necesario para el viaje vacacional —respondió la de ojos marrones dándole a Levi dinero.

—Ah pues que bueno —dijo Eren sentándose en el sillón.

Minutos después, Isabel y los padres de Eren se fueron y dejaron solos a los chicos.

—Creí que eras un alfa —susurró Levi mirando a Eren con atención.

—Cállate, soy un alfa

—Los alfas no bailan en tacones

Eren miró a Levi con cara de pocos amigos y este se encogió en su lugar.

—Y los omegas no son tan controladores.

—No soy ningún controlador —susurró el otro.

—Oh claro —gritó el castaño con sarcasmo— Por eso no tienes amigos.

Lo último hizo que Levi se sintiera realmente ofendido.

—Claro que tengo amigos —replicó el pelinegro.

—Mencióname uno, exceptuando a tu hermana

—Tch… Hanji, ella es mi amiga…

Levi iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por la voz de sorpresa de Eren.

— ¿Hanji es mujer?

—Si lo sé… es aterrador

Eren miro durante un segundo a Levi y después comenzó a reír extrañamente.

—Pero es gracioso… Tu única amiga es una desquiciada.

—No es mi única amiga —rezongó Levi haciendo un puchero que le pareció muy adorable a Eren.

—No quiero ni saber qué clase de extraños son tus amigos

—Si hablamos de extraños ¿Qué te parece poner a tus amigos en el tema?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Para empezar, tu amiga 'Casa'. ¿Por qué sus padres la llamaron así? Y además de que todos ustedes le llaman como si fuera suya, eso me hace pensar mal de ella.

Eren se quedó con un rostro indescriptible mientras oía a Levi.

—Err ella no se llama 'Casa', su nombre es japonés y es Mikasa, no porque sea mía si no que así se llama.

—Oh ¿en serio? Eso no me lo esperaba, aun así, sigue siendo una chica extraña y acosadora que, por lo que he visto, no te pude dejar solo ni un momento… me pregunto ¿Qué dirá si se entera del embarazo?

—Supongo que se enojaría o algo así, no lo sé, tal vez ella termine odiándome como mi padre —comentó el chico cabizbajo

Levi se quedó callado pues la plática empezaba a volverse sentimental y lo menos que quería era que ese alfa se pusiera de llorón.

—Amm iré a bañarme —dijo Levi y antes de poder pensar continuó tranquilamente—. ¿Me acompañas?

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras que un extraño calor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos irritantemente.

 _¿Por qué mierda dije eso?_

Eren se quedó mirándolo por un segundo ¿hablaba en serio?

—Di-digo… esto… yo no lo dije con esa intención —intentó explicarse el ojiolivo pero tartamudeaba demasiado.

—No te preocupes… —respondió jadeante Eren

De alguna manera Eren comenzaba a sentirse con ganas mientras podía oler el celo que Levi liberaba.

—Eren… y-yo… —intentó decir el chico pero Eren le interrumpió.

—Solo lo haremos para saciar nuestras ganas, sin ningún compromiso —susurró el chico mientras comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad en su cuerpo y más en la entrepierna.

Levi se quedó sorprendido de la manera de Eren de decirlo, su corazón latía rápido y sabía que Eren lo estaba oliendo, era tan obvio.

Levi quería hablar, decir algo, tal vez negarse pero no podía, su vista se había perdido en el pantalón del castaño y se relamió los labios logrando que Eren jadeara.

—L-levi —gruñó este.

Estaban tan excitados que dolía, cuando de pronto, para su desgracia, comenzaron a oír fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa.

—Enano —gritaba Hanji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente ambos chicos se alejaron el uno del otro. Levi se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró a Hanji con su mochila escolar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Levi con la misma irritación de siempre

— ¿Lo olvidaste? Tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes finales

Levi parpadeo varias veces, era cierto, los exámenes estaban cerca y había acordado a regañadientes estudiar con Hanji. La chica de lentes entró a la casa y se sentó en el pequeño comedor, Levi la siguió dándose cuenta de que Eren se duchaba por el sonido de la regadera.

— ¿Y cómo está el engendrito? —preguntó Hanji refiriéndose al bebe el cual llevaba 2 meses.

Levi la miro con cara de pocos amigos, sacó el libro de historia y comenzó a hojearlo.

—Va bien, de hecho a veces siento que se mueve —le respondió finalmente

La chica sonrió y se acercó más a él y tocó su vientre con amor. Levi no estaba muy cómodo con lo que Hanji hacia pero la dejo ser.

Eren de pronto salió de la ducha con ropa limpia y bien arreglado.

—Me voy, tengo que ir a estudiar con Armin y Mikasa — anuncio el castaño mientras salía del departamento.

Levi se sorprendió de la rapidez del castaño al ducharse y fue entonces cuando a su mente llegó la idea de que Eren solo se había hecho cargo de su erección.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Levi habló.

—Casi tengo sexo con Eren —dijo el pelinegro sin más.

Hanji al oír esto se sorprendió y miró fijamente a Levi esperando que lo que le había dicho era una broma, pero no era así y cuando Hanji estuvo segura de que lo que decía su amigo era verídico ella grito como loca.

— ¡Ravioli eres todo un picaron!

Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé qué fue lo que paso, mi cuerpo actuó solo, de un momento a otro me encontraba pidiéndole a Eren que me acompañara a ducharme.

Hanji casi tenía un ataque y su cara se había puesto roja y caliente, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos brillaban.

—Eres peor que Isabel —comentó el pelinegro.

La chica, que había estado fantaseando con el encuentro sexual de Levi y Eren, se acomodó los lentes y se irguió en la silla.

—No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? —dijo la chica recuperando la compostura.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza gacha.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí —susurró con algo de tristeza.

—Levi, son tus hormonas y ese engendrito ocasiona que huelas como cuando estas en celo pero no cualquier alfa te olerá, solamente Eren porque ya tuviste "contacto" con él, eso quiere decir que no te dejará en paz ni tu estarás en paz hasta que lo hagan.

—Pero no lo amo, no siento que sea correcto.

—Ay enano, es como cuando comes chocolate, tú lo odias y aun así te lo comes sin culpa.

—Esto es diferente, y además, sabes que jamás pasará

Hanji rio fuertemente ante lo dicho por Rivaille.

—Ravioli, claro que pasará

—No lo creo, cuatro ojos

La chica suspiró.

—Nunca apuestes en contra de Hanji Zoe, enano, nunca…

* * *

Fin del cap mis amores UwU

Espero les haya gustado, por cierto las amo *3*

 **Arroz con popote*** Es una manera de llamar los 'gustos' de hombres gays

 **Playlist:**

 _Gimme More — Britney Spears_

 _This Is Love — Will._


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa! Ya llego su Neko UwUr

Lamento la demora, he tenido exámenes y mi mente está saturada de química y matemáticas (reprobé estas dos), pero aquí estoy, lista para darles su dosis de Ereri.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

El autobús llevaba tres horas de transcurso cuando Levi abrió sus ojos de color olivo con pesar.

El destino de ese autobús era la ciudad Rose, un hermoso lugar cerca del océano donde los turistas disfrutan de su estadía tomando el sol, nadando y cosas como esas. Ese lugar fue escogido por Isabel como el viaje vacacional perfecto para Eren y Levi.

Levi se acomodó mejor en su asiento con los ojos medio cerrados y abrió un poco la cortina de su lado para ver el ocaso. Aún estaban un poco lejos de su destino ya que en autobús normalmente son seis horas.

El pelinegro suspiró frustrado.

—Debimos haber tomado un avión —susurró mientras volvía a cerrar la cortina.

—Mis padres no tienen tanto dinero como para comprarte un boleto de avión solo porque te duele el trasero. Idiota controlador —replicó Eren quien se hallaba en el asiento de al lado.

Sí, la buena suerte de ambos logró que les tocaran asientos juntos. Pudo haber sido su mala suerte o los padres de Eren quienes los obligaron, pero eso se deja a la imaginación.

—¡Compórtate con mi hermano Erencito! —gritó la pelirroja quien asomaba su cabeza por los asientos de en frente.

Eren bufó y se colocó los auriculares con su música a todo volumen.

—Ese niño quiere quedarse sordo —dijo Kenny quien veía una película en una de las pantallitas del autobús. Kenny estaba sentado a la derecha de Isabel.

—Deja en paz a mi hijo, está escuchando a _Slipknot*_ —contestó Grisha desde el asiento de atrás.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Isabel.

—Pues _Slipknot_ es de hombres.

—Yo no soy un hombre y escucho _Slipknot._

Grisha se quedó callado y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar? —preguntó Levi con cierta incomodidad por culpa del asiento.

—Tres horas —contestó su hermana mientras veía la ventana.

Levi bufó y cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormido, cosa que sucedió al instante. Eren volteó a verlo cuando eso pasó, en ese momento Levi se veía tan lindo y vulnerable para el castaño, pero él jamás lo admitiría.

Después de cuatro horas llegaron al hotel, el cual era muy grande, la recepción tenía sofás cómodos, las paredes eran de color dorado y había pantallas en donde solo se emitía publicidad para ese hotel.

Luego de un rato más, Grisha apareció con las llaves de los cuartos de cada quien, y como era de esperarse, Levi y Eren tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitación. Cuando entraron había un pequeño pasillo en donde estaba un gran espejo y a la derecha había un baño con tina, al avanzar un poco más estaba una cama matrimonial perfectamente tenida, una televisión en frente, un pequeño escritorio, dos tocadores a cada lado de la cama, un fregadero, alacenas arriba y un refrigerador, además de que desde su cancel se podía ver la playa y las albercas del hotel.

—Nada mal —dijo Levi mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó Eren cuando vio a Levi acostarse como sin nada.

—Solo me acosté —dijo el ojiolivo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y lo era.

—Yo también quiero acostarme.

—¿Así? Pues que bien —dijo Levi mientras se acomodaba de una manera extraña haciendo que su cuerpo ocupara toda la cama.

—Hazte a un lado —gruñó el castaño.

—Mejor acuéstate en el piso.

—Lo siento su majestad pero yo también estoy cansado y quiero acostarme.

—Pues hazlo en el piso.

—No, me acostaré ahí —rezongó el ojiverde.

Levi le lanzó una de sus mejores miradas envenenadas a Eren logrando que el chico colocara en el piso muchas cobijas que encontró en un armario para hacerse un colchón y acostarse ahí, era mejor no meterse con un Levi hormonal y embarazado. De un momento a otro ambos ya estaban dormidos.

Al día siguiente Grisha les pago a todos un desayuno buffet en donde Levi aprovecho para comer todo lo que pudiera, al fin y al cabo de eso se trataba.

El día fue muy tranquilo. Eren fue a nadar a la playa, sus padres desaparecieron, Levi se quedó en las albercas ya que detestaba la arena sucia que se te metía en lugares inimaginables, Isabel molestaba a Levi y Kenny estaba en su habitación escondiéndose de la policía.

—Luces muy relajado aniki —comentó Isabel mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—Lo estoy —respondió el chico mientras metía sus pies en el agua tibia de la alberca—. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo necesitaba.

Isabel sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—¿A pesar de que Eren duerme contigo?

—Aunque no lo creas ya no me incomoda tanto su presencia aunque lo siga odiando… Creo que solo me estoy dando cuenta de que tanto necesito a un padre para mi hijo.

Isabel lo miró confundida pero al final decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y cambió de tema.

—Oye, aniki, que te parecería ir a dar una vuelta cuando anochezca por los alrededores fuera del hotel.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio?

—No tengo alternativa, debo cuidarte —dicho esto Levi comenzó a meterse poco a poco en la alberca.

Isabel sonrió y se colocó sus lentes de sol. Algo le decía que esa noche sería muy especial, no por estar en la playa sino que tenía un presentimiento que ella no podría describir.

* * *

La noche había caído, Isabel esperaba en la puerta del elevador a su hermano el cual no tardó en aparecer con Eren a su lado ya que Isabel también lo había invitado.

—Me alegro que hayas venido Erencito —dijo Isabel mirando a Eren con cariño.

—No tuve opción, me amenazaste con decirle a Mikasa y a Armin sobre el embarazo —respondió con fastidio.

Isabel ignoró sus palabras y se apresuró a presionar el botón del elevador y obligarlos a entrar.

Caminaron durante un rato por las calles más transitadas. El lugar era hermoso, tenía un toque rustico y elegante, algunas calles se parecían a las de Italia, el aire que soplaba era refrescante, el clima era caluroso pero no demasiado y la gente era amable, pareciera como si no tuvieran preocupaciones ya que todo era tan relajado.

—Esto es hermoso —comentó la chica mientras iba a un puesto de artesanías y veía los collares.

Levi y Eren estaban sentados en una de las bancas de ese lugar, ambos en cada esquina y evitaban mirarse.

Eren estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que Levi observaba a su hermana sobreprotectoramente cuando de pronto el grito de una chica los hizo pegar un brinco.

—Heichou —gritó la mujer de 17 años. Tenía el pelo corto de color zanahoria, sus ojos eran grandes de color miel, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con escote. Atrás de ella había tres hombres. Ellos corrieron emocionados hacia Levi y Eren haciendo que este último se asustara y empezara a erguirse.

—Heichou, que sorpresa —dijo el chico más alto.

—Sí, no me esperaba verlos aquí —admitió Levi haciendo que Eren se sorprendiera ¿Acaso Levi los conocía?

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó el ojiverde. Todos voltearon a verlo como si apenas se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Somos amigos de Levi —contestó el chico que parecía tener más edad que ellos y, al igual que Levi, tenía un pañuelo en su cuello.

—Amigos de Levi —repitió este con evidente sorpresa. Eren volteó a ver a Levi y este le miraba como diciéndole "te lo dije".

—Así es —afirmó la única chica de ahí—. Mi nombre es Petra, el rubio alto es Erd, el de cabello negro es Gunter y… —dijo la chica señalando a cada uno pero fue interrumpida por el hombre rubio de pañuelo.

—Y yo soy Auruo.

Eren se quedó sin habla recibiendo un siseo por parte de Levi.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó Petra con una cálida sonrisa.

—Soy Eren —contestó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Andas con Levi o algo así? —preguntó Auruo con cierta molestia.

—¡No! —respondieron los chicos al unísono haciendo que todos rieran.

—Pero Levi se embarazó de él —dijo Isabel que apareció de la nada logrando que todos brincaran del susto.

—Isabel que gusto verte de nuevo —dijo Petra recuperándose del sobresalto.

Paso un segundo para que todos entendieran lo que había dicho la pelirroja y volvieron a pegar un brinco pero ahora por la sorpresa.

—¿Estas embarazado? —preguntó Gunter completamente sorprendido.

Todos los demás estaban en shock, por lo que no pudieron hablar.

—Sí —contestó Levi con irritación.

—F-felicidades —dijo Petra tartamudeando.

—Gracias, eso creo —contestó el pelinegro.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿vale? —dijo Erd viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos. Todos asintieron.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos estaban hablando, bromeando y riéndose, excepto Eren, quien se sentía fuera de lugar en el grupo de amigos de su enemigo.

—Me iré al hotel —anunció mientras se retiraba de ahí lo más rápido posible. Los amigos de Levi le gritaron despedidas y siguieron hablando.

Eren no tardó mucho en llegar al hotel y a su cuarto. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de un delicioso aroma que emanaba de alguna parte, rápidamente comenzó a buscar el origen de ese aroma y lo encontró en la cama matrimonial en donde Levi dormía.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a oler esa fragancia dulce, era como oler una rosa o algo así. Eren no podía describirlo, no era como el típico aroma hostigoso de los demás omegas, este era diferente, era más fresco, más degustable para él.

Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco y comenzó a recordar una que otra escena comprometedora con Levi, rápidamente buscó en la maleta de su enemigo alguna prenda que tuviera más de ese olor, y la encontró. Dentro de la maleta había varios bóxeres en donde el aroma era más concentrado, el chico tomó uno y sin pudor comenzó a olerlo.

El olor tan delicioso llenaba las fosas nasales del castaño mientras su memoria se aclaraba más y más. Aquella noche de copas cada vez era más clara, los gestos de Levi esa noche eran cada vez más fascinantes.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Eren comenzó a tocarse mientras recordaba cada momento. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, tenía los ojos cerrados, nada podía arruinar ese momento.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con mi ropa interior? —gritó Levi completamente colérico al encontrarse con aquella escenita.

Eren volteó a verlo, y para la sorpresa de Levi, no lucia ni arrepentido ni avergonzado. El pelinegro tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que su enemigo se estaba tocando.

—Solo lo haremos para satisfacernos, sin ningún otro compromiso —dijo Eren con la voz ronca acercándose a Levi.

Por alguna extraña razón el ojiolivo no se movió de su lugar y tampoco objetó nada cuando Eren sin previo aviso lo tomo de la cintura posesivamente…

* * *

No me odien por favor.

En el otro cap habrá lemon lo prometo (?)

Bueno sé que tarde un poco en actualizar y cuando al fin lo hago las dejo en "tensión" pero es que quiero que mi lemon sea bueno ya que por lo que leí no sirvo mucho para esas cosas, pero yo sé que puedo.

Y pues, wow 46 reviews, en verdad las amo y amo sus comentarios. Gracias a todas por seguirme y comentar las estupideces que escribo.

 _Guest_

Oye ¿quieres ser mi novia? 7w7 haremos yuri juntas, contesta me en el otro capi ok no.

Respuesta: No te conozco y además ya ando con alguien, pero te presentaré a unas amigas que harán Yuri contigo xD.

 **Slipknot*** Slipknot es una banda estadounidense de nu metal formada en 1995. Slipknot es conocida por las máscaras características de cada uno de sus miembros que han cambiado conforme han sacado más discografía. Adoro esa banda.

¿Review?

 **Playlist:**

 _The Doors — Break On Trough_


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa mis Nekoistas, ya llegó su Neko (?)

Estudios comprueban que la mayoría de ustedes se saltaran las notas de autor porque ya quieren leer el lemon y pues aquí está, no se va a ir.

Debo aclarar que no es mi fuerte, me cuesta un poquito escribirlo porque no sé lo que un hombre siente en esos momentos y pues ya saben…

 **Advertencias:** Contiene escenas sexuales, no tan explicitas según yo.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Su cuerpo ardía en llamas por tal acto insignificante, Eren se mantenía cerca de Levi sosteniendo su cadera, acariciándola con los dedos pulgares mientras el ojiolivo jadeaba.

—Sin compromisos —susurró Eren en voz ronca. Levi le respondió con un jadeo.

Eren acerco más a Levi hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a oler el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel, era un fragancia exótica, dulce y exquisita. Eren no podía más con los preliminares y con rapidez paso su lengua delicadamente por el cuello de Levi recibiendo como recompensa un gemido. El sabor salado de su piel más el dulce aroma del pelinegro fueron detonantes para que el poco autocontrol de Eren Jaeger se fuera al carajo.

El castaño tomó a Levi con fuerza y lo aventó a la cama para después empezar a frotar su cuerpo con el de Levi sobre la ropa.

—No te frotes así contra mí —gruñó Levi cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Eren lo ignoró y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Levi, el aroma dulce aumentaba e incluso ya hasta se podía sentir en la lengua de Eren.

Levi intentaba mantener la compostura, no quería ser un muerde almohadas llorón como los otros y además quería demostrarle a Eren que no era como ellos.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban fuera de control, el sudor comenzaba a bañarles la cara y los gruñidos y jadeos no se hacían esperar.

Eren comenzó a frotar los pezones del pelinegro haciéndolo emitir un jadeo.

—De-detente se siente raro —gimió retorciéndose en la cama.

—Pero te gusta —le susurró el castaño y lamió, succionó y mordisqueó uno de los rojizos y erectos botones.

Levi gritó y tomó una sábana con fuerza apretándola debajo de él. Su cuerpo estaba temblando solo por esa simple acción.

Eren observo el rostro de Levi, en ese momento recordó otra escena de aquella noche de copas. El chico sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a darle atenciones al otro pezón para después recorrer con sus labios el torso de su compañero hasta llegar a 'ese' lugar en donde ese delicioso aroma dulce se acumulaba más. Sin mucho cuidado Eren mordió esa zona haciendo que Levi se estremeciera y un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal echando la cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto Eren dejó de morder ese lugar para así bajarle los pantalones a Levi dejándolo completamente a su merced.

—Tu cuerpo huele delicioso —dijo Eren logrando que su enemigo se sonrojara.

Levi estaba a punto de objetarle algo a Eren cuando para su sorpresa comenzó a sentir un peso tibio sobre su erección. Eren ya estaba desnudo y recargaba su miembro sobre el de Levi creando una sensación tortuosa pero placentera.

Eren comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra Levi juntando sus sexos con lentitud logrando que el pelinegro gimiera por la frustración.

—¿P-por qué no la pone-es dentro y ya? —dijo Levi jadeando y gruñendo. Estaba tan excitado que dolía.

—Porque te ves adorable cuando te torturo así —contestó Eren con una sonrisa burlona.

Levi comenzó a removerse incomodo mientras su cuerpo sudado temblaba. Eren también comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por meterla ya, así que rápidamente acerco su miembro al rostro de Levi.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Eren en una voz tan ronca que sorprendió a su compañero.

Levi sin pensarlo mucho, tomó ese pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca humedeciéndolo lo más que podía, aunque no hacia tanta falta ya que los fluidos de Eren comenzaban a salir. Acto seguido Levi abrió sus piernas tomando su miembro húmedo mientras seguía con el trabajo oral, podía oír a Eren gimiendo cosas que al parecer eran en otro idioma.

Eren gruñó algo inentendible tomando a Levi del cabello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelinegro en un susurro intentando no gemir.

—N-nada —contestó el castaño con voz entrecortada.

Levi iba a seguir chupando esa zona pero Eren lo detuvo. Levi gimoteó y miró a Eren fijamente a los ojos.

—Me-métela ya, m-me duele aquí —lloriqueó Levi tomando su miembro empezando a acariciarse con vehemencia.

Esa escena; Levi sonrojado, sudado, tocándose, temblando a la espera de un orgasmo, con ese olor tan delicioso escapando de sus poros fue suficiente como para que Eren se desequilibrara más.

—¿Te duele Levi? ¿Quieres que te quite ese dolor? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Levi le gruñó para después limitarse a asentir ya que en esos momentos la voz no le salía por más que tratara.

—Está bien, te daré lo que quieres —susurró el castaño y se colocó en la entrada de Levi poniendo las piernas del ojiolivo en cada uno de sus hombros.

Levi apretó su miembro y gritó por el dolor que le causo el pene de Eren entrando a él. Su cuerpo se abría forzadamente dándole la bienvenida a ese enorme huésped, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse callado y sin gemir, las lágrimas brotaron casi inmediatamente.

Eren por su parte sentía la estrechez y el agobiante calor que había dentro del pelinegro, era simplemente exquisito sentir las paredes de Levi succionándolo.

Cuando Eren llego hasta el fondo volvió a echarse a atrás dejando solo la punta adentro y de un movimiento fuerte y rápido volvió a entrar haciendo que la vista de Levi se nublara. Eren repitió aquel movimiento una y otra vez acelerando poco a poco.

Levi se masturbaba para sentir más placer y Eren se ocupaba de satisfacerse a sí mismo embistiendo a Levi en un especie de frenesí que se le antojaba muy difícil de parar.

Levi pudo ver muchos puntos de colores en el techo cuando Eren llegó a su próstata.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Levi y Eren volvió a tocar ese mismo punto.

Levi estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez peor, un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo para detenerse en sus testículos. Eren comenzaba a sentir algo parecido.

—¡E-estoy tan cerca! —dijo Eren entrecortadamente golpeando esa zona que hacía a Levi gritar.

—Y-yo también —respondió su compañero frotándose más violentamente.

—Levi ¡ahg! Ya casi…

—N-no te corras dentro.

—Lo… lo siento p-pero lo haré… ngh.

—T-te odio ¡ahh!

Los corazones de ambos golpeaban fuertemente contra sus pechos, estaban tan cerca de tocar el cielo a pesar de que se sentían en una caída libre.

Levi fue el primero en llegar a su orgasmo viendo varias luces de colores explotando en su cara. La estrechez que causo fue suficiente para que Eren comenzara a temblar y segundos después se viniera dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo.

Después de varios segundos de recuperación, Eren salió de Levi logrando que el semen saliera de su cuerpo como si hubieran quitado un tapón.

—Te dije que no te vinieras dentro —gruñó Levi indignado y cruzado de brazos.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Levi intento ponerse de pie para darse una ducha pero un pinchazo en su espalda baja muy conocido para él hizo acto de presencia obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo.

—Idiota, ¿Qué diré mañana cuando me vean así? —preguntó sobándose la espalda.

—Diles que te caíste —respondió su compañero poniéndose de pie y tomando sus bóxer.

—Isabel responderá alguna estupidez como "te caíste pero en un pene" —respondió recordando lo que la chica le había dicho anteriormente.

—¿Acaso no es cierto?

Levi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y chasqueó la lengua para después taparse con aquellas cobijas que se le hacían muy sucias en ese momento.

—Me volveré a dormir desnudo y en sabanas que apestan a sexo, genial —ironizó el ojiolivo.

—Bueno, puedes dormirte en el suelo y yo dormiré en la cama —contestó Eren poniéndose su pantalón de la pijama, quedándose sin camisa.

—Sigue soñando.

Eren sonrió y comenzó a hacer su cama improvisada en el suelo para después acostarse en ella y sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia Jaeger platicaba tranquilamente con los Ackerman de cosas triviales. Era la hora del desayuno, y como de costumbre Levi era el que tenía el montón de comida consigo.

—…Y así fue como Fredo Godofredo* abandonó el fandom de SNK y volvió con Hetalia, además de que jamás terminó el fic de Improbable como todas queríamos —terminaba de contar su relato la pelirroja—. Estúpido final abierto, yo quería más shota x shota.

—Eso suena triste —comentó Carla mientras comía.

—Sí, aún no lo supero —contestó Isabel—. La amo y la odio, incluso todas sus fans nos juntamos para obligarla a subir otro capítulo con mas lemon… Pero no, ella nunca subió nada. Recapacita Fredo… recapacita —susurró la chica mirando hacia la nada.

—Tu vida sí que ha sido difícil —dijo Grisha completamente sorprendido por la triste historia de Isabel.

—Sí. Supe que mi vida sería así de difícil cuando mi frijolito en la primaria no germinó.

—Isabel, creo que es tarde para decírtelo pero no era un frijol, era una piedra —dijo Levi recibiendo una mirada de melancolía por parte de su hermana.

—Oh miren que drama —dijo Kenny sin darle importancia al estúpido tema de conversación, mirando a todos lados esperando a que ningún policía lo fuera a ver.

La chica chasqueó la lengua se metió un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Levi pareces adolorido hoy ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Carla mirando los gestos de dolor que hacia el chico intentando erguirse.

—Yo sé lo que pasó. Cuando Levi se bañaba con Eren se le cayó el jabón y pues… ya saben lo que pasa cuando te agachas y un gay seme macho pecho peludo está detrás de ti —dijo Isabel recibiendo miradas amenazantes de parte de todos—. Ok, mejor me callo.

—Yo no tengo pelo en pecho —renegó Eren en voz baja.

—La verdad es que de camino a mi cuarto me caí —contestó Levi dándole un sorbo a su café americano.

La pelirroja sonrió pervertida y se metió otro trozo de pan a la boca.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Carla con una sonrisa—. Por aquí hay una zona de masajes, ambos deberían ir.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a Carla con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué no va él solo? No creo que le pase nada malo, y si es así recordemos que con su magia de controlador podrá con quien sea —dijo Eren con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Magia de controlador? ¿Acaso los esteroides anabólicos* ya jodieron tu cerebro? —replicó Levi.

—Yo no tomo esteroides anabólicos.

—Claro que sí, eres un adicto y esa adicción terminara arruinando tu vida.

Eren río secamente.

—Si hablamos de adicciones, creo que la tuya de comer pasta dental a cada rato terminara por quemarte el estómago.

—No puedo evitarlo, a este bebé se le antoja todo.

—Oigan lamento interrumpir su plática pero… ¿Qué son los esteroides anabólicos? —preguntó Isabel.

Ambos hombres se gruñeron con rabia y se levantaron de la mesa muy molestos.

—¡Recuerden que duermen juntos! —gritó Grisha logrando que ambos regresaran a sus lugares y volvieran a gruñir.

—No me importa ninguna de sus quejas, ambos irán a esos masajes porque yo lo digo —respondió la señora Jaeger con tranquilidad.

Ambos chicos bufaron y asintieron a la vez.

* * *

—Quiero que por favor uno de ustedes se recueste y el otro comience a masajear su espalda lentamente —ordenaba la instructora a todas las parejas que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando Carla dijo que ambos irían a darse un masaje jamás pensaron que esos masajes se daban en pareja y eran del tipo 'erótico'. Todas las parejas emitían pequeños gemidos de complacencia, excepto Eren y Levi quienes se negaban a tocarse a pesar de lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

—Ustedes dos deben hacerlo también —dijo la instructora de acento ruso mirándolos expectante.

—Creo que estamos mejor viendo —respondió Eren recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mujer rusa.

—Deben hacerlo o le diré a la mujer que me pidió que los obligara que no quieren obedecer.

—Colócate boca abajo, Levi —dijo Eren dándose por vencido.

Levi titubeo pero al final termino obedeciendo.

Las manos de Eren eran increíbles, masajeaban el cuerpo de Levi con tanta delicadeza que logró que el pelinegro emitiera gemidos de vez en cuando.

—Ahora por favor, uno de ustedes sobara los hombros del otro y el otro le acariciara los lóbulos de la oreja —dijo la mujer y ambos chicos obedecieron a regañadientes hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aquel masaje no era tan malo.

—Levi, ya que estamos tranquilos hay que hablar —dijo Eren intentando romper el silencio que era incómodo para él.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —contestó Ackerman completamente extasiado.

—¿Por qué tus amigos te llaman Heichou?

—No lo sé, creo que es porque me ven como un líder o algo así pero la verdad no me interesa, dilo que verdaderamente quieres preguntar.

Eren bufó y fue directamente al grano.

—Sobre lo de lo que sucedió anoche… yo… no sabía lo que hacía —dijo Eren intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Descuida, iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea* si no me desahogaba con alguien así que no hay problema.

—¿Lo repetiremos de nuevo?

Levi se quedó callado como si meditara la pregunta y al final respondió.

—Sí, aunque te odie debo admitir que te mueves muy bien ¿Estarías de acuerdo en volverlo a hacer?

—Sí… pero sin compromisos más allá de los que ya tenemos.

—Esa idea me agrada —respondió Levi.

Eren gruñó haciendo que las demás parejas voltearan a verlo asustadas.

—¿Y ahora que mierda te sucede? —preguntó Levi en un susurro.

—Estas oliendo dulce otra vez —dijo Eren en voz ronca.

Levi se quedó tieso un segundo para caer en la cuenta de que le estaba excitando aquel masaje.

—Lo siento, intentaré controlar mi celo cuando estemos en público.

—Ese no es el olor a celo, Levi. Hueles incluso mejor que cuando entrabas en celo en el instituto, no sé lo que es pero aunque lo intentes controlar me dan ganas de follarte como un conejo, justo ahora podría follarte si no tuviera tanto autocontrol.

Ambos se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que giro había tomado aquella charla. Decidieron no hablar más en ese momento.

El masaje termino y ambos chicos salieron de allí con el rostro de un color escarlata y el cabello alborotado.

Los dos llegaron a su habitación ya que estaban tan relajados que solo querían dormir. Eren estaba a punto de hacer su cama cuando Levi le habló.

—Puedes dormir conmigo.

Eren lo miró impactado durante unos segundos y asintió recostándose a un lado del pelinegro.

—Hueles delicioso otra vez, por favor contrólate o te violaré —dijo Eren abrazando a Levi por detrás frotando su erección en la espalda de Levi sobre la ropa.

Levi gimió al sentir aquello y comenzó a acercarse más a Eren queriendo sentir más de él.

—Eren —gimoteó Levi dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él y así iniciar una de tantas noches de sexo sin compromiso más allá del embarazo.

En esa ocasión Levi se dio cuenta de que nunca debía apostar contra Hanji Zoe.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Les juro que intente hacer bien este lemon pero no logré mucho *Se tira al suelo y llora*

De todos modos como se odian tenía que ser algo corto el lemon pero no os preocupéis, mientras más avance en la historia habrán más posiciones sexuales, más lugares en donde lo harán, más energía y más de mis locas fantasías sexuales que no puedo hacer con Eren porque no existe…

—Eso es asqueroso, no te salgas del contexto.

Vale lo siento.

 **Fredo Godofredo*** La diosa del Ereri. Es una de mis escritoras favoritas.

 **Esteroides anabólicos*** Son sustancias relacionadas a las hormonas sexuales masculinas. Promueve el crecimiento de musculo esquelético y el desarrollo de características sexuales masculinas.

 **Combustión espontanea*** Es cuando una persona se incinera viva sin una fuente externa de ignición aparente.

He aquí la pregunta más importante de todas:

 **¿Alguna duda, queja o sugerencia?**

 **Playlist:**

 _Wicked Game — Gemma Hayes (cover)_


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Ese jodido momento en el que crees que Neko nunca regresará a sus fics de antes pero ¡Bam! Aparece con un nuevo capítulo.

Sinceramente las extrañé, pero me bloqueé completamente con esta historia, pero estoy segura de que no volverá a pasar. He vuelto y terminaré esto, sólo por ustedes.

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos con lentitud gracias a un dolor de cabeza asqueroso por haber pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir por razones obvias, era difícil para él aceptar que tener sexo con Eren era más que satisfactorio, Eren era el único hombre que lo había hecho tocar las estrellas sin salir del cuarto de hotel.

Estúpido, pero cierto.

Miró a su costado para encontrar una maraña de cabello castaño entre las sábanas blancas, como un _deja vu_ , solo que esta vez Levi sabía con quién se encontraba.

—Eren —dijo mientras levantaba las sábanas, mejor dicho, jalándolas con fuerza dejando a Eren descubierto, para después abrir las cortinas con saña, filtrando la luz fuerte del sol a su habitación.

—¡Mierda Levi! ¡Mis ojos! —se quejó el moreno retorciéndose en la cama.

—Vístete, desayunaremos con tu familia y la mía —dijo Levi ignorando a Eren por completo, colocándose unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca.

Eren imitó a su adversario después de haber acabado con sus quejas y se puso una camisa verde y unos shorts color café.

Para Levi la ropa de Eren le hacía ver… Sexy.

Sí, bastante sexy.

—Levi, creí que habíamos acordado que solo olerías dulce por las noches —gruñó el moreno y el aludido se sonrojó.

—No es tan fácil…

—Lo sé, tampoco es fácil para mí no follarte, pero me controlo.

—¡Oh claro! Te controlas tan bien que ayer me follaste como un maldito loco en el baño público de un restaurante… Eren ¡Isabel nos descubrió! —ironizó.

—¿Intentas echarme la culpa de eso? Levi, todo pudo haber salido bien esa noche, pero tus malditos gemidos se oyeron hasta Alemania.

—No me jodas…

—Ya lo hice —interrumpió burlonamente Eren.

—Cállate maldito subnormal, quiero ir a desayunar…

—Dirás a almorzar…

—¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? Al menos déjame terminar de hablar…

—Imposible, tu voz es molesta cuando no la usas para gemir mi nombre.

—Idiota —gruñó Levi para después salir de la habitación.

Habían pasado tres días después del accidente de la ropa interior y desde ahí aquel par se había dedicado únicamente a pelear y tener sexo. Para ellos aquello tenía sentido, pero para Isabel no, ella sabía que tarde o temprano un sentimiento podría más que el otro y esperaba con ansias que el sexo sin compromiso se convirtiera a compromiso total entre ellos.

Pero sabía que no podrían sin ayuda.

—¿Y cómo están ustedes dos? —preguntó la menor con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

—Mal —respondieron ambos al unísono y secamente.

—No me sorprende —dijo Carla con evidente molestia llevándose un trozo de pan dulce a la boca.

—Hoy es prácticamente su último día completo aquí ¿Por qué no hacen algo divertido antes de irnos mañana? —sugirió Isabel.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Pelearse hasta morir? ¿Discutir acerca de esa estupidez de sus extraños gustos musicales? —preguntó con burla Kenny quien llevaba un enorme sombrero tapándole la cara.

—Debes admitir que _Justin Bieber_ no tiene talento —comentó Eren mirando a Levi—. El tipo es gay.

—Oh claro y el vocalista de _Tokio Hotel*_ no lo es ¡Joder solo hay que mirarlo para saber que su hermano le da por detrás!

—No le hables así a mis bebés y menos a Bill Kaulitz* el hecho de que el _twincest*_ sea real no te da el derecho que te burles… ¡El _Toll_ * es real!

—¿Qué mierda significa todo eso?

—Significa que eres un estúpido ¡Solo deja a Bill en paz!

—¿Es mi imaginación o esos dos cada vez se pelean más? —preguntó Carla aún más irritada que antes.

—Sí, sobre todo por las noches… en la cama... sin ropa —comentó Isabel con un gesto que hizo que todos la miraran con miedo—. Oh vaya, ustedes sí que son débiles de mente.

—Me voy de aquí —anunció el embarazado sin más mientras se alejaba con rapidez de allí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio bastante sorprendidos por el cambio de humor tan repentino de Levi.

—Eren, creo que lo ofendiste —susurró Isabel cerca de Eren.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que mencionó algo incómodamente sexual entre nosotros.

—Yo siempre he sido así, además, Levi siempre se ofende cuando tú le dices algo, fue tú culpa.

—De acuerdo, pero no me importa.

—Debería —habló Grisha por primera vez—. Debe importarte, cuando regrese le pedirás disculpas.

—Pero yo…

—Solo obedece Eren.

El castaño asintió bastante molesto y miró con odio hacia donde Levi había salido.

Isabel le miró preocupada, debía hacer algo para que esos dos no se dejaran llevar por su odio mutuo o todo el progreso se perdería, junto con su nueva _OTP_ …

* * *

—¿Cómo que no está en tu cuarto? —preguntó Eren hablándole a Isabel a través de su celular saliendo nervioso de la habitación del hotel.

—No, Eren, diablos estoy preocupada, se fue desde la mañana y ya casi anochece.

—Y mañana en la mañana nos iremos a casa ¿Tú crees que lo encontremos para entonces? —Eren se metió dentro del ascensor ansioso, se sentía algo culpable de la desaparición de Levi, y si algo le pasaba definitivamente sería su culpa.

—Yo espero que sí, iré a buscarlo por la ciudad.

—Iré contigo.

—No, mejor quédate en el hotel por si regresa, yo iré con tus padres y mi tío… te avisaré si lo encontramos.

—Isabel, todo esto es por mi culpa ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, recordemos que mi hermano está embarazado, en ese estado es bastante hormonal, tranquilo, ya aparecerá y le podrás dar su última noche aquí —dijo la menor de manera pervertida y se carcajeó fuertemente.

—Me das miedo.

—Nos vemos Eren.

Y colgó.

Eren miró el celular con molestia y lo metió a su bolsillo.

Al salir del ascensor fue directamente a la zona de comida para darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, eso lo hizo sentirse más nervioso.

Caminó un poco más para llegar a afuera, en donde una enorme alberca se encontraba bajo el ocaso.

Eren estaba a punto de irse hasta que reconoció una figura solitaria metiendo únicamente los pies en el agua.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren con desesperación y corrió hacia él—. ¡Gilipollas! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!

Levi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Estabas desaparecido! ¿Dónde estuviste? —gritó el castaño, colérico y extrañamente feliz al mismo tiempo.

—No estaba desaparecido, le dije a Isabel que iría con Petra y los demás a dar una vuelta y comprar recuerdos antes de irme ¿Acaso no les dijo nada?

Eren tuvo un extraño tic en el ojo.

 _¿Isabel sabía? Maldita hija de…_

—¡No me lo dijo!

—Bueno, tal vez tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

—Ajá ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Le dije que no quería verte… supongo que entendió y no te lo dijo para que no me buscaras como el idiota que eres.

—¡Creí que te había pasado algo!

—Claro que no —respondió Levi ajeno a la preocupación de Eren.

Eren suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estabas molesto conmigo? —preguntó el castaño.

—Siempre lo estoy contigo —respondió el otro evitando la mirada de Eren.

—¿Incluso cuando tenemos sexo?

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Incluso cuando lo hacemos —afirmó—. Siempre te vienes dentro de mí y eso me molesta.

—Eres todo un maricón, igual a Justin —y así la plática se tornó oscura de nuevo.

—Sí, como tú digas, fanático de un tipo que se maquilla.

—¡Maquillaba! ¡Eso tiene bastante! Además maquillarse no te hace maricón.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo tú bailabas en tacones, ¡Vaya! ¡Los alemanes son bastante raros!

—No es por ser alemanes ¡Joder! Puede que seamos gays, pero es que lo haces parecer algo malo.

—¡Lo admitiste! ¡Admitiste que el tipo es homosexual!

—Yo no sé si lo sea, soy fundashi y lo emparejo en el _Toll_ que es diferente.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Porque eres un estúpido.

Levi se levantó bastante cabreado, pero su suerte le jugó mal y terminó tropezando y cayendo al agua.

Eren se carcajeó fuertemente durante un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que Levi no salía a la superficie.

—Mierda —gruñó y se lanzó al agua sacando a Levi quien tosió desesperadamente.

—No sé nadar —gimoteó Levi antes de toser de nuevo.

—Me di cuenta —dijo el moreno cargando a Levi hasta recostarlo en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por no dejarnos allí —Eren lo miró con cuidado y sonrió.

—Haría todo por mi bebé… Hasta soportar a un hormonal embarazado que además es mi peor enemigo.

Levi soltó una risita como si aquello hubiera sido un halago.

—Quiero ir a acostarme —susurró el pelinegro y Eren asintió con dulzura.

Eren tomó nuevamente a Levi en sus brazos acunándolo y lo metió al hotel, ambos estaban empapados.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Allá está Levi! ¿Por qué está mojado? —preguntó Carla desde el portal principal del hotel.

—Tranquila Carla, lo mejor es dejar que ambos vayan a su cuarto ahora, deben estar bien, es bueno saber que Eren lo haya encontrado —respondió Grisha tomando el hombro de su mujer.

—Sí, déjale a Eren darle su última noche aquí a Levi —dijo Isabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

N/A: En verdad extrañaba este fic :,3 lamento si los cambios de los personajes son demasiados, pero es que me he perdido un poco con ellos, solo espero que les haya gustado.

 **Tokio Hotel*** Es un grupo Alemán de rock/pop, pop alternativo. Durante mi ausencia me envicié con este grupo como nunca antes, así que tal vez los mencione más seguido por aquí.

 **Bill Kaulitz*** Es el vocalista del grupo.

 **Twincest*** Se le llama así a las relaciones amorosas entre hermanos gemelos.

 **Toll*** Es el nombre que se le da a la relación entre el vocalista (Bill) y su hermano gemelo y guitarrista de la banda (Tom).

 _ **Playlist:**_

 _Automatic - Tokio Hotel._

/Ven, les dije, me he enviciado :v

 _ **¿Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Hola mis hermosas criaturas del señor, he vuelto una vez más y les he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

—¡Haré una fiesta! —gritó Isabel alarmando a todos los de aquella cafetería.

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Eren con cierto temor.

—Apenas regresamos a casa ¿Y ya quieres hacer una jodida fiesta? —dijo Levi salido de sus casillas.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no pienso invitar a nadie del instituto, solo amigos míos que he conocido por ahí —contestó Isabel sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo no pienso asistir a una de tus fiestas, no sé si lo recuerdas pero no debo hacer esfuerzos bruscos ni beber alcohol —dijo Levi para soltar un suspiro después.

—Entonces ¿Piensas abandonarme en una fiesta llena de personas borrachas que podrían violarme, descuartizarme y vender partes de mi cuerpo por _EBay_?

—Son tus amigos ¿No? Se supone que debes confiar en ellos, y además dudo que te vendan por _EBay_ , es más fácil en la Deep Web.

Isabel lo miró molesta inflando las mejillas.

—Quiero que vengas con Eren, no tomes alcohol, solo… quiero que estés ahí, de todas formas es mi fiesta de adopción —dijo Isabel haciendo que Levi abriera sus ojos como platos.

Lo había olvidado, Isabel cumplía 15 años de haber sido adoptada, de convertirse en una Ackerman. Su madre antes de morir solía hacer dos fiestas al año a Isabel, una por su nacimiento y otra por ser un miembro más de la familia. Y como Levi siempre odió festejarse, su madre decidía poner todo para Isabel.

—¿Adopción? ¿Eres adoptada? —preguntó Eren extrañamente interesado.

Isabel solo asintió con la mirada puesta melancólicamente en su té.

—Isabel, lo siento, lo olvidé, en verdad, perdón —dijo Levi mirando a su hermana fruncir el ceño.

—Descuida, lo entiendo, tienes muchas otras cosas importantes en tu mente como para olvidar el día más importante en la vida de los Ackerman, no te preocupes, es normal olvidarse de tu hermana, sobre todo cuando es adoptada...

—Joder Isabel, ya te dije que lo siento —interrumpió Levi.

—No es tan simple perdonarte… A menos que… —dejó la palabra en el aire.

—A menos que… —animó a continuar su hermano.

—¡A menos que tú y Eren vengan a mi fiesta de adopción!

Levi la fulminó con la mirada dándose cuenta de en la trampa en la que había caído gracias a Isabel.

—Olvídalo.

—Pero…

—¡Ahg! ¡De acuerdo ahí estaré!

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—¡Gracias hermanito!

—No empieces…

—De acuerdo los veré mañana a las ocho de la noche, se la van a pasar genial, lo prometo —y dicho esto la menor salió de la cafetería dando brinquitos emocionados por todo el lugar.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Eren mirando divertido a su adversario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi irritado.

—Así que el gran Levi tiene una debilidad.

—¿De qué hablas mocoso estúpido?

—Tu hermana Isabel, es tu debilidad, harías todo por ella ¿A que sí?

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—Solo es curiosidad.

—Lo cual es extraño viniendo de ti ¿Acaso mi familia te interesa?

—Solo un poco —confesó el castaño.

Levi lo miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada y al final se limitó a comer todo lo que había pedido.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde y la fiesta de Isabel empezaría en una hora, Eren y Levi se encontraban en la habitación en donde Levi dormía, ambos estaban acostados mojados en sudor y otros fluidos, gimiendo cosas inentendibles y Eren sobre Levi.

—¡Joder idiota! Ngh, n-no hagas eso —gimió Levi sosteniéndose tembloroso de los hombros de Eren.

Eren frotaba con cierta malicia los pequeños pezones de Levi haciéndolo gemir entre el dolor y placer mientras lo penetraba sin piedad.

—¿Por qué no? Uff mmh, si hasta estás chorreando de gusto.

—Eres un bruto, ni que fuera uno de tus malditos muñecos inflables ¡Ah! —y de pronto las espalda de Levi se encorvó, Eren había llegado a _ese_ lugar.

Eren sonrió con malicia y comenzó a golpear ese punto con fiereza haciendo que los ojos de Levi se pusieran prácticamente en blanco.

—Yo no hago eso con muñecos inflables cariño… Ngh… Y-yo lo hago con muñecos de carne y hueso.

Y Levi se corrió sin siquiera avisar, manchando el pecho de Eren, gritando cosas sin sentido y cayendo rendido en el colchón.

—Eren —habló Levi haciendo un esfuerzo enorme dado al aire que le faltaba—. No te corras dentro de…

Levi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Eren llegó al climax justamente dentro de Levi.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó el moreno burlándose de Levi.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—Di algo nuevo, siempre dices lo mismo cuando me corro dentro de ti.

—Cállate.

Eren no dijo más, salió de Levi y se levantó de la cama.

—Pido el baño primero —dijo Eren después de un rato mirando el reloj de pared.

—De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho —contestó el pelinegro sobando su vientre un poco hinchado—. Después seguimos nosotros.

Eren se quedó observando esa escena durante un momento, Levi parecía extrañamente adorable, esa manera en la que sus finas manos tocaban con amor su vientre desnudo al igual que su cuerpo, totalmente relajado, incluso Eren se atrevería decir que Levi lucía inocente.

Eren sacudió su cabeza como si con eso desaparecieran aquellos extraños pensamientos y se metió a la ducha.

Levi en cambió se quedó ahí, ajeno a todo, simplemente amando a quien no podía ver.

—Eren es un buen padre —susurró—. Aunque no nos amemos estoy seguro que contigo será diferente, él cuidará bien de ti al igual que yo, nos une el amor que te tenemos y creo que eso es lo que más importa ahora —segundos después Levi se quedó completamente dormido justo a una hora de la fiesta de su hermana.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! —preguntó Isabel abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras la estruendosa música sonaba.

—Levi se quedó dormido, me llevó bastante tiempo despertarlo.

—¡Me tiró agua a la cara y después me aventó a la tina! —gritó Levi molesto.

—Vaya ¿Y le quitaste la ropa, Erencito?

—Eso no te importa —contestó Levi tomando a Eren del brazo metiéndolo a la casa.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame estúpido! —gritó Eren a causa de la música tan alta y Levi lo soltó un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi.

—Levi, seamos honestos, nos odiamos y justo ahora tenemos la oportunidad de separarnos y hablar con otras personas, no lo arruines y ve a bailar en medio de la pista a ver qué clase de persona quiere follarte en el baño esta noche —y dicho esto Eren se fue como el hijo de puta que era para Levi, se fue dejándolo solo con los ojos húmedos y con Isabel atrás de él mirando la escena bastante sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —preguntó la menor confundida.

—Eso fue Eren Jaeger, siendo tan idiota como siempre —ironizó Levi caminando hasta una de las sillas libres.

—Nunca creí que iba a ser tan grosero como para dejarte solo.

—Date a la idea Isabel, él siempre ha sido así —habló el otro mientras miraba a Eren comportándose como todo un conquistador entre chicos y chicas.

—Pues hazle pagar —dijo Isabel mirando al mismo lugar.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Levi, incrédulo.

—De la misma manera en la que lo tuviste a tus pies esa noche.

Levi miró a su hermana algo asustado por lo cínica que sonó la voz de ella ante ese comentario, pero, extrañamente, Levi pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea.

* * *

 ** _(Reproducir: We Found Us — Tokio Hotel)._**

Levi solo podía ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño mientras tomaba el valor suficiente como para hacer aquello, suspiró y lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta en donde afuera varias personas se encontraban charlando, bebiendo, bailando y cantando, entre ellas Eren que solo hablaba con un grupo de personas.

Levi bufó y caminó hasta el centro de la sala, y comenzó a mover sus hombros con cierta vergüenza la cual creció un poco más al ver que varios chicos y chicas le miraban, continuó moviéndose bajo la escasa luz del lugar, moviendo sus caderas simulando las veces en que Eren lo embestía.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de su garganta mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a moverse más libremente en el lugar, sintiendo de pronto todas las miradas en él.

—Cuando te dije que bailaras, era sarcasmo —dijo una voz gruesa y ronca que Levi reconoció.

—No sonaba así, creí que hablabas en serio —dijo Levi intentando no sonar excitado, pero la manera en la que era acariciado por Eren en aquel baile le hacía imposible todo.

—Levi, estás duro ¿Verdad? —dijo Eren con la voz aun más ronca.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

—Solo responde.

Levi abrió los ojos para encontrar a Eren frente a él con la mirada oscura, llena de deseo. Levi se preguntó a sí mismo si su propia mirada se parecía a la de Eren en ese momento.

—Sí —contestó sin más logrando como respuesta un extraño abrazo de parte de Eren—. ¿Pero qué haces?

—Solo frótate en mí mientras bailas, yo bajaré tu dureza, Levi.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Eren casi anonadado ¿Frotarse? ¿Y toda la gente que los miraba?

—Pero…

—Solo hazlo Levi, no dejaré que nadie te vea.

Levi enrojeció, tembló un poco, pero al final obedeció al moreno.

Comenzó a mover las caderas siendo abrazado por Eren el cual se limitaba a sentir a Levi restregarse y a mirar a todos con odio, advirtiéndoles que dejaran de observar a Levi.

Cuando el ojiverde estuvo seguro de que las miradas los evadían sin dudarlo la mano de Eren se metió entre ambos y comenzó a acariciar el duro miembro de Levi sobre la ropa.

Aunque sabía que ya no los miraban decidió ser cauteloso en sus movimientos mientras Levi hacía un esfuerzo por seguir bailando.

—Ngh —gimió el pelinegro ocultando su cara en el hombro de Eren mientras este se dedicaba a sobar con lentitud y cuidado a Levi.

Levi no solo estaba excitado, sino que también impresionado, era la primera vez que se sentía completamente a salvo con su rival.

Eren se mantenía al tanto de la gente que se encontraba ahí, aquellas personas bajo la mirada atenta de Eren trataban de ignorar a Levi bailando. Era demasiado sensual, Eren lo admitía y también admitía que ese olor que comenzaba a desprender su enemigo lo ponía verdaderamente caliente.

—Levi…

—¿Sí?

—Necesito tocarlo.

—¿Tocar qué?

—¡Tu pene, Levi!

—No tenías… que ser tan vul-gar.

—Voy a sacártelo.

—¡¿Es-estás loco?! Nos verán.

Eren hizo caso omiso y en un movimiento rápido sacó el miembro de Levi fuera de su pantalón.

—Estamos abrazados, lo dudo mucho —Levi agradeció internamente la música tan alta ya que el sonido que hacía su intimidad mojada al ser frotada era algo vergonzosa.

En ese momento, la música, el extraño calor que los sofocaba, la adrenalina de ser atrapados, el morbo que conllevaba, todo eso fue detonante para que Levi comenzara a sentir el orgasmo llegar a él sin piedad.

—Eren, estoy… Ya casi —gimió Levi en su oído.

Eren gruñó y aceleró sus movimientos.

—Quiero que te quede algo claro Levi, desde ahora tú eres mío, nadie puede tocarte más que yo.

—¡Eren! V-voy a…

—Solo hazlo, nadie va a notarlo.

—Eren, yo no… tu ropa mgh, la mía, oh, Eren no puedo… es asqueroso.

—Tranquilízate, yo te protegeré… déjalo salir Levi, córrete para mí.

Y Levi cerró los ojos aferrándose al otro, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus piernas le fallaron pero Eren lo sostuvo, todo su cuerpo le avisaba, de pronto comenzó a ver borroso y su semilla salió disparada.

Su respiración era pesada, había tenido un orgasmo en medio de la sala, con personas moviéndose a su alrededor, eso lo hizo enrojecer de inmediato (mucho más si cabía).

Eren rápidamente lo abrazó con más fuerza evitando que alguien los viera, aunque en ese punto todos parecían temerle a la mirada de Eren, la cual se dulcifico cuando miró a Levi y lo arropó con sus brazos de nuevo.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Eren acomodando la ropa del otro.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de Isabel?

—Ella lo entenderá —dicho esto Eren se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó entre las piernas—. Pero tiene que ser rápido.

Levi asintió y tomó a Eren de la mano llevándolo lejos de la gente que evitaba mirarlos.

Todos menos Isabel, quien mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras fingía bailar con aquel extraño de cabello rubio.

—¡El mal triunfó! —gritó la chica siendo recibida por la mirada de su compañero.

—¿Qué?

—Ash olvídalo Fernan…

—Soy Farlan.

—Sí, bueno, no me importa.

Y una vez más los planes de Isabel dieron resultado.

* * *

N/A: Y eso fue todo por hoy.

Espero les haya gustado.

Lamento si fue demasiado morboso, quería experimentar un poco.

En el siguiente capítulo les prometo más lemon :3

Las amo, gracias por todo su apoyo.

 _ **Playlist:**_ Melanie Martinez — Sippy Cup.


	13. Chapter 13

Los ojos de Eren tenían una peculiaridad en ese momento, eran exageradamente oscuros, parecían querer decir algo, algo que Levi no podía descifrar, ya que cada vez que intentaba mirarle fijamente, los labios del moreno se posaban en los suyos haciéndole olvidar donde estaba.

Pero por supuesto, estaban en su habitación, con la pequeña lámpara de mesa iluminando el lugar, sus cuerpos desnudos se revolvían entre las sábanas, sus respiraciones eran jadeantes. Los preliminares parecían no acabar para Levi, pero al parecer Eren se encontraba bastante cómodo con ellos.

—Eren —susurró Levi sintiendo los labios del otro acariciando su cuello, el pelinegro se preguntaba qué demonios le sucedía a Eren, pues él siempre se burlaba de la pasividad de Levi en la cama e incluso actuaba como un completo animal que solo pensaba en su propio placer. Esa noche era diferente, parecía que Eren intentaba cuidar a Levi.

No, imposible, Eren no era así.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó el moreno dejando sorprendido a Levi.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Por qué iba a querer algo así? —susurró con cierto nerviosismo por la actitud de Eren—. Es decir, solo mírame…

Eren parpadeó varias veces y con una lentitud bastante rara en él acarició el miembro de Levi dándose cuenta de lo duro que estaba.

Levi gimió y gruñó al mismo tiempo.

—Oh —exclamó Eren con un deje de sorpresa—. Es solo que has estado moviéndote demasiado… creí que no querías.

—Claro que quiero mocoso idiota, lo que pasa es que estás actuando bastante extraño.

—Yo… solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par, y su boca formó una "o".

—¿C-cómo…?

—Sinceramente no lo sé —le interrumpió y volvió a posar sus labios en los de Levi, primero de una manera casta sin usar la lengua, moviendo los labios con lentitud y poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse, volviendo sus movimientos más frenéticos.

Levi estaba confundido, ¿Cómo habían pasado de magrearse en medio de su sala con gente a su alrededor a tratarse con tanto "cuidado"?

Levi dejó de pensar tan pronto como sintió los labios de Eren recorrer su torso.

—Mmmh… Eren —gimió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel cariño—. Espera… Eren ¡¿Qué mierda…?! —gritó Levi alzando su cabeza al sentir los labios de Eren en el hueso de su cadera mientras jalaba con lentitud la sabana sobre ellos dejando cada vez más al descubierto el miembro de Levi.

—Shhh, no me hagas arrepentirme —susurró el moreno acercando sus labios cada vez más a la zona más sensible de su acompañante.

No, no podía ser…

Eren jamás podría atreverse a hacer algo como eso, mucho menos con su enemigo, prácticamente estaría tirando sus principios como alfa y activo a la basura.

—Eren, no tienes que hacerlo —dijo Levi arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho porque, joder, lo deseaba.

Eren posó su mirada en los ojos de Levi por un momento haciendo que Levi al fin pudiera ver en ellos lo que tanto le inquietaba. Los ojos de Eren parecían mirarlo con… Amor, o algo parecido a ello, pero no lo pudo confirmar pues Eren volvió a desviar su vista.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo el castaño y sin más destapó a Levi dejándole completamente vulnerable.

Era la primera vez que Levi se sentía nervioso con Eren, antes simplemente lo hacía con él y eso era todo, pocas veces se dedicaban miradas. Esa noche era diferente, parecía haber algo más que deseo, parecía haber eso que Levi no creía que podía haber.

—Eren en serio, no tienes que… ¡Ahhh! —Levi fue interrumpido por Eren quien con bastante lentitud comenzó a acariciar la longitud de Levi, derritiéndolo con su mano.

No tardó tanto en acercar sus labios a él y besar la punta para después lamerla, Levi se retorció debajo de Eren gimiendo su nombre.

Los movimientos de su mano fueron intensificándose y su boca se abrió para al fin probar completamente a Levi quien no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del moreno con lascivia.

Levi no podía creerlo y estaba bastante excitado como para darle vueltas al asunto, solo podía sentir el calor y humedad que la boca de Eren le proporcionaba a su miembro cada vez que este lo metía y sacaba de su boca. Era realmente bueno en eso.

Los gemidos de Levi cada vez eran más roncos y fuertes, sentía como su piel se erizaba de gusto.

Y Eren se detuvo, dejando a Levi casi en la cima.

—No puedo más —dijo Eren con la voz gruesa y ronca.

Lentamente se incorporó y se posicionó entre las piernas de Levi.

—Fóllame, Eren —susurró, abrazando las caderas de Eren con sus piernas, rozando sus durezas, haciéndolos gemir al unísono.

Eren no respondió, sino que se separó de Levi quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas, comenzó a chupar sus dedos dejándolos completamente salivados y después los introdujo despacio en Levi, esparciendo la humedad por su interior, acariciándole con dulzura.

Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Levi con cuidado.

Poco a poco Eren fue entrando en Levi, haciendo que este gimiera.

Sus cuerpos conectaron y poco después Eren comenzó un lento vaivén dentro del pelinegro, era extrañamente lento, Levi podía sentir claramente como Eren salía y entraba con lentitud.

—Eren… —susurró Levi para evitar gemir, era una sensación tan tortuosa pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa.

Eren de nuevo no contestó, solo miró a Levi unos segundos para después comenzar a acelerar un poco sus movimientos.

Levi apretó los ojos, al sentir la mano de Eren masturbándole al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Su cuerpo y el de Eren estaban cubiertos en sudor y sus respiraciones cada vez eran más rápidas e irregulares.

Los labios de Eren se posaron en los de Levi con cariño haciendo que estos se abrieran y fueran recibidos por la lengua de Eren, la cual rozaba la de Levi con insistencia pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado.

Los movimientos aceleraron un poco más gracias a que las caderas de Levi se movían pidiendo rapidez.

Levi podía sentirlo de nuevo, las ansias de correrse eran cada vez más fuertes, supuso que para Eren el sentimiento era mutuo pues este no paraba de gruñir y jadear.

—Eren… Estoy cerca —dijo Levi sosteniéndose del cuello de Eren con la boca seca y los ojos apretados.

—Lo sé, yo también —contestó él acelerando un poco más logrando que Levi llegara al orgasmo.

Eren salió de Levi una vez que este se corrió y aun duro comenzó a masturbarse liberándose sobre el pecho de su rival.

—N-no te corriste dentro de mí esta vez —dijo Levi recuperándose del orgasmo enderezándose para mirar a Eren quien aún jadeaba.

—Te dije que quería hacerlo bien —dijo Eren levantándose de la cama—. Esa fue mi manera de hacerte el amor.

Levi se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, quedando del mismo tono que un tomate.

—¿Hacerme el amor? —repitió él con duda, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Levi… No soy muy bueno expresándome, jamás tuve mucho cariño por parte de mi familia, ellos siempre trabajaban y yo estaba solo. Nunca podré decirle a alguien lo que en verdad siento porque no aprendí a cómo hacerlo, pero hoy, al verte bailando no pude evitar pensar que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí podría hacerte más daño del que yo te hago. Temía que cualquiera que te follase en el baño fuera alguien que podría haberte dejado herido, temía que sus caricias fueran demasiado duras y tú terminaras mal… Temía perder a mi bebé y a ti.

Levi le miró con duda.

—¿Tenías miedo? —preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la cafetería? Te dije que Isabel era tu debilidad.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿A qué viene eso?

—Pues creo que nuestro bebé y tú son mi debilidad.

Levi parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, pero después su expresión se volvió reflexiva.

—Desde que murió mi mamá, Isabel ha sido la única conexión que me queda hacia ella. Puede que no sea mi hermana de sangre, pero todo lo que ella es, lo que hace y siente me recuerdan a ella cuando vivía…

—¿Tu mamá también era así de rara?

Levi le fulminó con la mirada y al final se echó a reír.

—Desde luego que no, eso lo ha aprendido ella sola, lo que quiero decir es que es cierto, Isabel es mi debilidad, haría todo por ella —dijo Levi, después suspiró y habló serio—. Pero sinceramente dudo que tú hagas algo por mí, porque lo único que soy para ti es un muñeco, solo me buscas por la forma en la que huelo, no te confundas, tú me odias.

Eren comenzó a gatear en la cama para después recostarse a un lado de Levi.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Eren haciendo que los ojos de Levi le picasen de una manera extraña.

—La tengo —respondió sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero, al menos déjame creer que eres mi debilidad, solo esta noche… Oye, Levi ¿Por qué lloras?

Levi ocultó su rostro en la almohada en cuanto sintió sus mejillas mojadas y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Las hormonas —susurró él para después sorber por la nariz.

—Ya veo —dijo Eren y se acercó a Levi obligándole a mirarle—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Creer que soy tu debilidad, solo esta noche.

Eren sonrió y abrazó al pelinegro recargándolo en su pecho desnudo y dándole besos por toda la cabeza.

—Vale, lo haré —y acto seguido levantó a Levi dejándolo a horcajadas sobre su cadera para después volver a hacerle el amor.

* * *

—Lo siento Levi, quedé en salir con Fernan esta tarde —dijo Isabel a través del teléfono mientras en el fondo se escuchaba un grito estridente que Levi entendió como "Soy Farlan"—. Solo serán Eren y tú.

—No es una buena idea Isabel —respondió el mayor recordando con cierta vergüenza los sucesos de la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te va a acompañar? ¿Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ver el primer ultrasonido de su hijo?

—Isabel, tú no entiendes…

—Por supuesto que no, soy muy cabezota, ya deberías saberlo —interrumpió la pelirroja—. Lo siento mucho Levi, tengo que irme, hablamos luego ¿Vale?

E Isabel colgó.

Levi se quedó mirando el teléfono con cierta amargura cuando dejó de escuchar el agua caer de la regadera, eso solo significaba que Eren había acabado de bañarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Eren entró a la habitación de Levi con solo una toalla amarrada a su cadera mostrando su pecho bronceado y húmedo. Levi babeaba al verlo.

—Isabel no va a acompañarnos —anunció Levi mordiéndose ligeramente el labio viendo fijamente como Eren se quitaba aquella toalla y secaba su cuerpo con ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se irá a comprarte dildos para cuando yo no esté? Eso molaría mucho —y ahí estaba el Eren de siempre, era como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—No, pedazo de idiota, saldrá con un chico.

—Wow, se nota cuanto le importas —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Está en su derecho, ella no es la que se embarazó.

Eren silbó largamente mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Que linda manera de llamarte puta —respondió Eren mientras se ponía una playera negra que se amoldaba bien a su torso—. Estoy nervioso —confesó.

—No me llamé puta, y también estoy nervioso.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero ¿qué más da? Yo soy el estúpido que embarazó a la puta.

—Exacto, eres un estúpido.

—Y ahora tengo que cargar contigo —respondió Eren dejando a Levi con un nudo en la garganta.

Eren se dio cuenta de lo que causaron esas palabras en Levi pues vio sus ojos volverse brillosos por las lágrimas y al final decidió no decir nada más.

* * *

Eren no solo estaba nervioso, también estaba asustado, temía que encontraran algo malo en su bebé, después de todo, el que cargaba a su hijo en su vientre era un hombre.

Alternaba su mirada entre aquella pantalla y el vientre descubierto de Levi en el cual la doctora comenzaba a añadir un gel mientras le explicaba al pelinegro un montón de cosas que a Eren no le interesaba oír, toda su atención estaba en su bebé, su única debilidad.

De un momento a otro la pantalla se encendió haciéndolo pegar un brinco.

Levi soltó una risita al ver el rostro de Eren, estaba pálido y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Era adorable.

El pelinegro dejó de mirar a Eren para mirar la pantalla a su lado.

—Ahí está —dijo la mujer con la voz dulce y, sí, ahí estaba.

Los ojos de ambos miraron atentos a esa pequeña personita de perfil en medio de la pantalla. Era tan pequeña que apenas se podían ver sus manitas y piernas. Se podían ver débiles movimientos en esa pantalla blanco y negro.

Levi sintió la mano de Eren tomar la suya, la mano de Eren estaba helada.

—¿E-está bien? —preguntó el moreno trabándose con las palabras.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Está perfectamente —afirmó la doctora—. Y al parecer ustedes tendrán a una hermosa niña.

—Oh por Dios —susurró Levi volteando a ver de pronto a Eren descubriendo que este estaba llorando.

Levi se sorprendió aún más al ver a Eren llorar y sin dudarlo dejó que las lágrimas también cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Nuestra bebé —dijo Eren en un hilo de voz y besó con delicadeza la frente de Levi.

—Nuestra bebé —repitió Levi cerrando los ojos con lentitud sintiendo los labios de Eren en su frente.

Levi no pudo reprimir nada más, estaba seguro de que Eren era algo más que el tipo que lo embarazó.

Tal vez Levi comenzaba a sentir cierto cariño hacia el hombre que más odiaba.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

N/A: Por si se lo preguntan —que creo que es el caso— Levi tiene tres o cuatro meses de embarazo, en esta etapa ya es posible saber el sexo de un bebé en gestación.

Y sí, como lo ven, ciertos sentimientos nacen en Levi, pero la pregunta es si Eren siente lo mismo o solo es hacia su bebé.

Chan, chan, chaaaaaan :v

Gracias por leer, les amo.

 _ **Playlist:**_

Odds Are Against Us - Billy.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

—Eren… —susurró Levi tomando el brazo de Eren moviéndolo suavemente intentando despertarle, el moreno ni siquiera suspiró así que Levi hizo movimientos más bruscos—. Eren, Eren… ¡Eren joder! ¡Abre los malditos ojos!

Eren no se movió, sino que soltó un leve suspiro, su rostro lucía relajado y muy tranquilo, parecía estar en un profundo sueño, lo cual molestó aún más a Levi quien al ser ignorado se subió sobre el cuerpo del castaño, y empezó a brincar con malicia sobre él.

—Levi ¿Qué haces? —gimió el otro abriendo los ojos con pesadez—. Así no se hace, tienes que estar desnudo y tu culo sobre mi polla.

—No seas idiota —dijo Levi con molestia la cual cambió rápidamente a angustia—. Tengo un antojo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno… compré pasta dental ayer en la tarde, si quieres comerla…

—¡No quiero pasta dental! Tengo ganas de un pastel de chocolate —dijo Levi con un rostro preocupado.

Eren se removió en el sofá buscando su celular, cuando revisó la hora el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Claro, y según tu basta sabiduría ¿Dónde venden pastel de chocolate a las tres de la mañana?

—Humm no lo sé, pero en verdad lo deseo.

—¿Por qué no comes un poco de las galletas que Hanji hizo para ti?

—No, no confío en ella —respondió Levi.

—Es tu amiga, no creo que quiera envenenarte.

—No a propósito, pero ni siquiera sabe hacer hielo… Y tampoco es muy higiénica.

—Qué asco —susurró Eren imaginando lo peor—. Pero no saldré a comprarte nada.

Levi volvió a brincar sobre Eren provocando que este se quejara por la fuerza que Levi tenía hundiéndolo en el sofá.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó el castaño alzando las cejas insinuantemente.

—Te perdonaré el hecho de que no hayas lavado los platos ayer.

—Me refería a algo sexual…

Levi se quedó callado y se quitó de encima de Eren.

—No tengo ganas —susurró éste tocando su corto cabello con inquietud.

—No tienes ganas desde hace un mes —replicó Eren levantándose del sillón quedando frente al otro.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Desde el día del ultrasonido, Levi se sentía extraño, sus hormonas al parecer se habían disparado aún más puesto que ahora no podía mirar a Eren sin recordar la última noche que ellos tuvieron relaciones, la primera noche que ellos hicieron el amor.

¿Era acaso que algo más comenzaba a despertar dentro de Levi? Algo así como… ¿Amor?

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Eren cruzándose de brazos—. Porque hasta donde sé te gusta cómo te la meto.

—Eren, no seas idiota, es solo por mi celo.

—Lo sé y es lo que me molesta más, ¡Joder, Levi! ¡Puedo olerte perfectamente! Las ganas de follarte crecen a cada momento, pero ahora te contienes, no dejas que tu celo te domine.

—Me siento bastante cansado para eso, no quiero.

—¿Te he hecho daño o algo así?

La pregunta de Eren lo desconcertó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Levi, eres medio masoquista, en algún momento pude haberte roto algo ¿No?

Levi bajó la mirada casi dolido, Eren parecía no recordar nada de esa noche.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Y tú un controlador.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de follar, puedes irte con cualquier hombre o mujer que se te aparezca enfrente.

Eren sonrió con malicia y se acercó aún más a Levi incomodándolo.

—Te prefiero a ti —dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz roca.

Levi se quedó tieso, sintiendo como Eren acariciaba su cadera.

—No, Eren, no quiero hacerlo —le costó trabajo decir esas palabras y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante.

—Entonces explícame porque tu olor se intensifica —dijo Eren acercándose al cuello del otro, comenzando a besarlo—. Solo hazlo.

—Eren —gimió sin poder evitarlo, pero es que Eren conocía tan bien cada punto débil de su cuerpo que le era difícil pensar claramente.

Una de las manos del castaño comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a aquel punto en el que ese delicioso aroma era mucho más fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar.

Frotó con suma lentitud haciendo que Levi se retorciera en su mano y a la vez se endureciera.

—Solo será sexo sin compromiso, solo eso —dijo Eren en un hilo de voz casi inteligible, pero Levi lo escuchó y como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría reaccionó separándose de inmediato.

—Te dije que no quiero —dijo respirando con fuerza.

Eren lo miró con confusión y sobretodo frustrado.

—Vale… —dijo Eren mirando seriamente al otro quien solo se talló levemente los ojos—. No tienes por qué llorar, no pienso violarte.

—Lo sé, perdón.

—¿Aun quieres ese pastel? —preguntó el castaño.

Los ojos de Levi resplandecieron de inmediato.

—Sí —susurró él.

—Vale, llamaré a mis padres, ellos seguro te conseguirán algo.

Levi asintió y se sentó en el sofá/cama de Eren mientras le observaba.

Algo había cambiado, era tan obvio.

Su actitud hacia quien más odiaba estaba cambiando y ya no valía la pena ignorar ese sentimiento.

Su cabeza daba vueltas cada que intentaba convencerse de que lo único que había entre ambos era odio.

Sabía que se mentiría a sí mismo si pensaba que él también odiaba a Eren tanto como Eren a él.

Tampoco es que lo amara ¡Por supuesto que no! Tal vez lo quería como a un amigo, pero no le amaba.

—Dice mi papá que irá a buscarte algo, pero no te emociones —dijo Eren suspirando pesadamente, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro—. ¿Irás a la escuela?

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Levi riendo levemente acariciando su abultado vientre.

Eren asintió dejando que el silencio se hiciera presente en la sala de estar.

* * *

Levi ya odiaba la escuela, no solo porque Eren prácticamente fingía que no existía y lo evitaba a toda costa, sino que también estaban los brabucones y maestros que susurraban mal de él cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, ni siquiera se molestaban en ser discretos, todo el mundo lo veía como una mierda.

—No sé por qué aun sigues aquí —dijo Hanji en la cafetería escolar mientras veía a Levi cortando su emparedado en partes iguales y simétricas.

—No quiero ser un mantenido, necesito hacer algo de mi vida por si de pronto Eren se va a otro país para huir de su responsabilidad.

—No creo que sea capaz.

—No lo conoces, Hanji.

Ella suspiró y se acercó más al otro sentándose a su lado.

—¿Por qué no te habla en la escuela?

—Su popularidad está en juego si se me acerca, además ya ni siquiera hablamos en casa así que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara Raviolli?! —dijo Hanji gritando exageradamente.

Levi bufó y mordió su emparedado al fin.

—Nunca hablamos ¡Joder! Lo único que hacíamos era follar como conejos, no me decía nada aparte de _hum, muévete así, muñeco, scheiße*,_ etcétera.

Hanji sonrió con perversión y alzó una ceja divertida, Levi estaba seguro que ella ya se había imaginado toda una escena yaoi en su mente obscena.

—¿Y tú qué le respondías?

—Confórmate con lo que dice Eren.

Ella solo asintió y se limitó solo a observar a su amigo comer.

Eren por su parte intentaba que sus mejores amigos dejaran de hablar del tema más controversial del instituto entero.

El extraño embarazo de Levi.

—Sigo pensando que fue Erwin —dijo Mikasa masticando una manzana—. Escuché que esos dos suelen tener sexo casual.

—Mikasa, no deberías hablar así de él —objetó Armin susurrando nervioso—. Es faltar al respeto a la vida de otro, tal vez fue violado y tú hablas sin saber.

—¿Pueden callarse? Intento comer —interrumpió a ambos el moreno evitando a toda costa de mirar a Levi que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

—Creí que serías la primer persona en burlarte es esto —dijo Mikasa dubitativa.

—Me da igual lo que haga con su culo, no tengo por qué burlarme de algo tan absurdo.

Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos pero él les desvió la mirada intentando concentrarse en su comida.

No quería decirles, no estaba listo para confesar que ese niño sería suyo porque temía ser odiado por embarazar a alguien, incluso peor, haber embarazado un hombre, no conforme con eso, también era su peor enemigo y un omega.

Se azotó la cabeza mentalmente y siguió comiendo, ignorando las voces molestas de sus amigos.

* * *

—¡Hey mariquita! ¿Quién te dejó preñado, jodido gilipollas? —gritó el estúpido de Jean acercándose a las taquillas donde Levi sacaba sus cosas para al fin irse a casa.

—Hola, asquerosa cara de caballo ¿Ya entrenaste con tu equipo de descerebrados?

—Responde, Levi ¿O todavía no sabes quién es el padre?

Levi escuchó un bullicio detrás de Jean, fue cuando vio a gran parte del equipo de futbol americano observando con una emoción estúpida la discusión entre ambos.

Pero Eren no estaba entre ellos.

—Increíble, trajiste a tu pequeño ejército de desequilibrados mentales.

—¡Responde Ackerman!

—Créeme que no quieres saberlo.

—Si no hablas te haré hablar.

—¿Cómo harás eso?

—¡Adivina! ¿Cómo hago que las perras dejen de ladrar?

—Si me golpeas te verás como todo un gilipollas, ah, no, espera ya lo eres incluso sin matar a una mosca.

—¿Crees que eso me importa, mariquita?

—Debería importarte, subnormal.

—No te preocupes, yo no te haré nada, princesa. Solo dinos ¿Por qué eres tan zorrita?

Las risas empezaron a inundar el pasillo, todos ellos se sentían orgullosos de las ocurrencias de su co-capitán.

—Necesitas un poco más de inteligencia, tal vez así tus ofensas logren el objetivo de ofenderme.

—Tsss ¡Joder eso dolió! —susurraron todos como idiotas.

—¡Eres un marica! —dijo Jean cabreándose más cada vez.

—Oh, vaya, eso me ha lastimado —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Yo te daré algo que en verdad te lastime!

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Me enseñarás las respuestas de tus exámenes para torturarme? ¿Me pondrás a ver tus malditos intentos por encajar en esta escuela? Admítelo, aquí tú eres el que menos importa, eres la segunda opción de todos.

Levi iba a reír, pero algo lo detuvo, el impacto le hizo girar la cara bruscamente y casi caer al suelo.

Hubo un silencio que solo se rompió con el eco de aquel choque.

La mano de Jean aún estaba en el aire, la mejilla de Levi se coloreó de rojo en un santiamén y ésta comenzó a arder horriblemente segundos más tarde.

Jean le había abofeteado.

Nadie, ni el mismo Jean se lo esperaban.

Y lo que pasó después fue aún más inesperado.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —un grito feroz resonó en el pasillo y Jean cayó de espaldas gracias al puñetazo inadvertido que recibió de la nada.

Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando como Jean era atacado bestialmente a golpes y patadas rabiosas cargadas de ira.

El rubio intentaba defenderse, pero estaba tan mareado por el primer puñetazo que esquivar los demás y defenderse fue imposible.

Poco a poco su rostro se iba hinchando, la sangre salió de su nariz a borbotones.

Casi pierde la conciencia.

Hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó.

—¡Joder, Eren, lo estás matando!

Y ese grito sacó del shock a los demás que rápidamente se lanzaron al moreno para separarlo de Jean.

—¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa a lo lejos viendo a su mejor amigo atacando a su compañero de equipo. Armin la frenaba, temía que Mikasa corriera hacia él y éste por accidente la lastimara.

Levi se quedó petrificado, se sostenía de las taquillas para no caerse mientras miraba aquella escena.

—¡Si tanto te interesa saber, jodido caballo de mierda! ¡Ese bebé es mío! ¡Y si te atreves a tocar al padre de mi bebé de nuevo te arrancaré los ojos! ¡Juro que te destrozaré! ¡Maldito miserable!

El único sonido en ese momento era el de los gruñidos de Eren mientras intentaba zafarse y los gemidos adoloridos de Jean.

Poco a poco el moreno fue calmándose dando paso a un sentimiento de humillación.

Lo dijo.

Mikasa y Armin oyeron todo.

Se giró con rapidez buscándolos con la mirada, cuando los encontró ambos estaban tan blancos como la leche y sus bocas abiertas casi tocaban el suelo.

—Joder, tenemos que llevar a Jean a algún lugar antes de que algún maestro venga —dijo Reiner quien agarraba fuertemente los brazos de Eren.

Todos asintieron pues si un maestro sabía que Eren lo hizo le expulsarían, y no les convenía quedarse sin su capitán.

—Yo tengo un auto —dijo Connie mirando a todos expectantes—. Lo llevaré a su casa.

—Sé curar heridas, yo iré contigo —dijo Marco quien se dirigió con rapidez para cargar a Jean con ayuda de Connie.

Los gemidos de dolor siguieron sonando hasta que ambos salieron de la escuela.

Poco a poco todos se fueron alejando del lugar y Reiner lentamente soltó a Eren y se alejó de él retirándose a entrenar.

El moreno, sintiéndose humillado, se acercó a Levi.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo casi en un susurro.

Levi aun no podía creerse lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, no soy Jean, así que estoy perfectamente.

Eren asintió y se giró de nuevo a sus amigos los cuales caminaron hacia él en absoluto silencio.

Eren se alejó de Levi para al fin encararles.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Entiendo que no le hayas dicho a Mikasa ¿Pero por qué callármelo a mí? —dijo Armin siendo recibido por la mirada furiosa de Mikasa y la arrepentida de Eren.

—Tenía miedo —dijo bajando la mirada—. Temía que ustedes me odiaran y se alejaran de mí.

Mikasa abrazó a Eren como siempre solía hacerlo cuando lo veía deprimido.

—Jamás te odiaríamos —dijo ella en voz maternal—. Si amas a Levi no tenemos por qué meternos en…

—Woh woh woh, alto ahí Mikasa, yo no amo a Levi, es solo que tenemos un acuerdo mutuo y en verdad amo a ese bebé. Amo al bebé, aborrezco a Levi, no pienses cosas absurdas.

Mikasa y Armin lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Y entonces cómo pudieron hacerlo? —preguntó Armin haciendo un ademan con su mano que semejaba una erección.

—Estaba borracho… Y además es deseable. Es muy diferente el amor del deseo y…

—Sí, sí, sí, claro, lo que digas —dijo Armin ignorando a su amigo.

Le conocía y sabía perfectamente que ese hombre jamás defendería a alguien de la manera que defendió a Levi.

Claro, exceptuándolo a él mismo y aveces a Mikasa.

—¿Quieres que los llevemos a comer? —preguntó la asiática mirando a Levi, el cual era ajeno a la plática y miraba con más atención su celular.

—Prefiero llevar a Levi a casa —dijo el castaño volviendo a ese sentimiento de humillación.

Mikasa sonrió y Armin la imitó. Ellos jamás odiaron al pelinegro, así que prácticamente el aceptarlo como parte de su grupo de amigos no fue difícil.

—Los llevaré si quieres —sugirió de nuevo la chica.

Eren negó.

—Quiero ir a solas con él.

—Eren, no seas cabezota, admite que lo quieres —dijo Armin quien después le sonrió.

Eren le sonrió de vuelta, pero estaba tan pensativo que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Mikasa aunque Eren ni siquiera la miró.

Eren caminó hacia Levi el cual volteó a verlo de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

—Vamos a casa, Levi... Necesito... Solo quiero irme ya —dijo el moreno trabándose con las palabras.

Levi lo notó nervioso, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

—Vamos a casa, Eren...

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

 **Scheiße*** Significa "Mierda" en alemán.

 **Playlist:**

 _In Die Nacht — Tokio Hotel._

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**


End file.
